The Parental Chronicles
by WriterforLife29
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura have got their hands full with all their kids. One minute they fine, the other one of the triplets is missing! Oneshots of SasuSaku parenthood SasuSaku FINALLY the alternate universe thingy saga is finished!
1. Tricked

DISCLAIMER:i DoN't OwN nArUto!

* * *

Sasuke groaned.

Once again his wife tricked him.

He had a day off while she had to work at the hospital.

So she scammed him into watching they're children.

"Sakura is gonna get it."

But for now he had to focus his energy on his 3 charges.

Suoh : his oldest son and first born.

Tomoko and Tokoiyo : second, both twins and daddy's girls.

But not at the moment.

Suoh was 2 years old.

The twins, 1 year old.

Sasuke wasn't kiddin' about his restoration plan.

"Tomoko stop hitting your sister."

Sasuke picked her up and separated the 2.

What a mistake.

Tomoko started tearing up and wailed.

Tokoiyo sensed her sisters pain and cried too.

"WUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!"

Sasuke knew what would make them stop.

He took out their bottles and filled it with the best beverage in the world.

Cooled tomato juice.

He showed them their bottles.

They quickly silenced.

Tomoko was first to pursuit.

"Dah, mhmmmmmm."

She grabbed for the bottle.

Which was much higher than her.

Tokoiyo sat quietly.

Her mother always gave it to her whether she cried or not.

But this was Daddy.

Sasuke had an idea.

"You can get it if you speak."

Tomoko made more noises.

"Ah! Wawawawa! Gah!"

"Speak."

Tokoiyo looked like she understood.

Sasuke held a teddy bear towards them.

"Bear,"he said.

"Bah!"Tomoko yelled.

"Bear."

"Ber!",Tokoiyo tired.

"Close enough,"Sasuke said.

He gave them their juice.

They drank greedily.

The Tomoko looked at her sister.

"Doh!",she said.

Tokoiyo looked back.

"Dah!"

They traded bottles.

Sasuke stared.

Both took at nap the same time Suoh woke from his.

Sakura came home. . . finally.

"Sasuke? Are you here"

"I'm in Suoh's room."

Sakura came in and grabbed her son from his hands.

"Suoh, how did you're father do?"

Suoh yawned sleepily.

"Guess he needs more rest."

Sakura lowered him in his crib.

That's when Sasuke went in predator mode.

He grabbed her waist.

"You know, you tricked me."

"I did?"

"I could have had a peaceful day without them."

"But then what kind of father would you be?"

"A relaxed one."

Sakura turned in his arms.

"Well let me relax you."

She planted her lips on his.

"Want another one so soon?",he said.

"You're the one who wanted to restore your clan."

She kissed him over and over again.

As long as he could have her, he would have 50 children.

* * *

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. So Worth It

**DISCLAIMER: PLEASE MUST I EXPALIN IT?!?! UGH FINE:**

**I**

**DON'T**

**OWN**

**NARUTOtm.**

**SEE!?! I EVEN PUT THE tm SIGN!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

**Sasuke just got back from a mission.

As usual he was a bit early.

Yeah at 2 am that's reeeeeeeal early.

He decided to just hop in bed.

2:05

"Sasuke-kun?",his oh-so-loving wife called.

"Yes?",he said trying to mask his irritation.

"What do you love about me?"

_'Oh-' _(AN: no cursing!)

Sasuke looked at the clock.

"What's not to love except for your habit of asking questions when I'm half asleep."

"Sasuke I'm serious."

A cry was heard in the distance.

Another right after.

"I swear those two are out to get me,"Sasuke said.

Sakura got up and he followed her.

* * *

They came to the source and picked up Tomoko and Tokoiyo.

As if magic they stopped crying.

"I think you might be right Sasuke. They have it in for us."

Tomoko started reaching for her Daddy's black hair.

It was if she thought,_'If I can't have black hair you can't either!'_

Tokoiyo just watched until she fell asleep.

Tomoko got bored without her sister and feel asleep as well.

"Sakura you want to know what I love about you?"

She turned her head.

"I love your ability to give me a family."

Sakura looked down.

"Any woman can do that."

Sasuke hugged her and kissed her.

"But not just any woman can give me a family I love."

Sasuke and Sakura looked at the twins.

"And you Sakura, are not just any woman."

He kissed her again.

_'Oh yeah, so worht asking at 2 am,'_Sakura thought.

* * *

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. An Hyuuga

**DISCLAIMER yeah **

**sure **

**whatever

* * *

**It was Sasuke's lucky day.

He got a mission to go some place in Nowhere, Oklahoma.

He could get a break from those little, _sweet,_babies.

Sakura had the hospital so TenTen was babysitting them on her day off.

TenTen had a daughter that was Suoh's age.

The black haired 2 year old stared when TenTen set her down beside him.

She had TenTen's brown hair but Hyuuga clan blood trait of white eyes.

The girl, named An meaning 'peace'.

Tomoko and Tokoiyo watched thier brother from the couch above.

It was thier happy place because it was the only place they were taller than him.

Green eyes stared at the newcomer.

They had never seen An before.

An played with the blocks.

The Uchiha trio just watched.

Tenten was making lunch.

Tomoko decide to make the first step.

She climbed off the couch and carwled.

Tokoiyo followed her sister.

They made noises toward An.

"My name An! Who you?"

The twins made more sounds.

"They my sistor! Tomako and Takayo,"Suoh said.

Yes, he's a bit inexperinced with pronouncing his siters names. He's 2!

"Who you?",An asked.

"My name, Suoh."

TenTen came in and saw Tomoko pull on An's hair.

"Brabra!',she yelled.

You see, Tomoko doesn't like it when her brothers attention isn't on her.

Tokoiyo then pulled on what little her Tomoko had.

It was her way of saying.'Don't! That's rude!'

TenTen separated them.

They stared at each other from separate pins.

Tomoko looked at Suoh.

She gave him a 'Let's get started.' look.

He looked at Tokoiyo. 'Ready?'

Tokoiyo was fine where she was. "Ungah!",she whined.

She looked at An for help.

'Stop playing and start!', was what her look said.

Suoh nodded.

Tomoko nodded.

Tomoko started crying.

TenTen came to her and while she was taking care of her Suoh was messing around with the lock.

He finally got it open and went to An's.

Before he unlocked it he stared at her.

He thought it was strange to have those eyes.

They were so bright.

"Suoh!",TenTen called.

"How did you get out?"

She put them up for a nap.

An happily cuddled with Suoh.

Tomoko calmed herself by pulling Tokoiyo's pink locks.

Let's just say, Tomoko's eyes were green for more than one reason.

* * *

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. Surprise

DiScLaImEr: YeAh. . . SuRe. . .WhAtEvEr. . .

* * *

Takes place a few years later.

Suoh is 5 years old.

Tomoko and Tokoiyo are 4

Sakura finally got a day off.

She woke up at dawn.

Sakura skipped to Suoh's room.

She saw that he was already out of bed and playing with blocks.

He smiled at her.

"Mama!",he called.

"Ohayo, Suoh."

She took him and danced to the twins room.

Tomoko was still asleep.

But Tokoiyo was awake and still in the bed.

Like she was waiting for Sakura for a while.

"Mama,"Tokoiyo called.

Tomoko jumped up.

"Mama!!"

Sakura picked up Tomoko and Tokoiyo.

They cuddled in her arms.

Sasuke came in.

"I think Lee is effecting you. I mean getting up at dawn?"

"On my days off I have more energy!"

Suoh tugged on Sasuke's wrist.

"Otou-san, Otou-san."

Sasuke looked down.

"Look,"Suoh said.

He closed his eyes and opened them to reveal red and black.

THUMP

"Sasuke!"

"Daddy!"

* * *

Sasuke woke up in his bed.

"What happened?"

"You fainted when Suoh showed you the Sharingan,"Sakura answered.

"It. . . really happened?"

Sakura nodded.

"Where is he?"

"In his room."

Sasuke walked in and found Suoh laying in his bed.

"Suoh, when-"

"Yesterday."

"Do you understand what this means?"

"I'm gonna be a good ninja?!"

"That, and only you can do it. . for know. I'm sure your sisters will get it later."

"Otou-san, it sorta hurts when I do it."

"Well, don't do it so much, only when you really need to. I mean it."

"Hai."

Sasuke hugged him.

"I'm proud of you, son."

* * *

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. Spring

DISCLAIMER:mhm. well here it is. this is part of my passing seasons chronicles for the next 4 chapters.

* * *

S P R I N G 

Suoh-8

Twins-7

* * *

The twins played around in their sundresses.

The family was out for a picnic.

"Mom why do I have to come?", Suoh asked.

"Because this is one of the few ties your Father and I have days off,"Sakura answered.

"He's just mad because he can't be with his girlfriend!!",Tomoko teased.

"Shut up! Me and An are just friends!"

"I didn't say An!"

"Tomoko, Suoh-niichan, please don't fight,"Tokoiyo muttered.

Tomok patted her sister's pink head.

"You're only saying that because you don't want me to mention your crush on Yamato!"

"Naruto's son!",Sasuke yelled.

"U-uh. . . no Otou-san,"Tokoiyo stuttered.

Sakura glared at her husband.

"I think it's cute that my children have puppy love already."

"You had puppy love around their age. Look where its got you,"Sasuke said.

"Yeah, a husband and 3 lovely children."

"But you had to go through alot."

"Anything worth loving is worht fighting for."

Tokoiyo smiled.

"So its okay if I like Yamato-kun?"

"He's too young to be called -kun,"Sasuke said.

Sakura glared at him again.

"Yes, its okay,"Sakura answered.

"Then I can go and play with An?",Suoh asked.

"You're stayin' put little boy,"Sakura commanded.

"What happened to puppy love?",Sasuke teased.

"It's different now,"she said.

"But it was okay about 30 seconds ago?"

"Exactly!"

"Suoh, why don't you stay for a while then you can meet An,"Sasuke said.

Sasuke looked at his wife.

Suoh gave her puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, you can go."

"Yes!"

Sakura glared at Sasuke.

"You're gonna get it when the girls get older,"she whisphered.

S P R I N G-P U P P Y L O V E


	6. Summer

DISCLAIMER:don't own summer or Naruto

* * *

S U M M E R

Suoh:14

Twins:12

* * *

"Suoh! How can you do this to us!?!?",Tomoko yelled. 

"It's my duty."

"But it's our 13th birthday,"Tokoiyo muttered.

"YEAH! Official teenhood, hello!"

"Well, I've got a mission tomorrow. It's important."

"Daddy!Tell Suoh he can't go!",Tomoko screamed.

"Tomoko your brother is training to become strong. We musn't interfere."

"But Daddy!"

"Enough,"he said quietly but firmly.

Tomoko's eyes teared up.

"Forget it!",she yelled before running to her room.

Tokoiyo looked over at her brother and Father.

"Oniichan,"she called softly. "You can at least try to come, "

Sasuke left the room.

Then Tokoiyo's face darkened.

Suoh cursed himself.

_'They shoulda never left me alone with her.'_

"Oniichan, I know the only reason you insist this mission is important because it's an overnight mission with An-chan."

Suoh blushed.

Tokoiyo smiled.

She left him to comfort her sister.

"What's with that girl."

* * *

Suoh left for his mission as Tomoko glared at his back.

"Tomoko, don't worry,"Tokoiyo assured.

But she still sulked.

* * *

Tokoiyo and Sakura baked the cake and Tomoko was STILL upset.

"Tomoko, you can't be mad at him forever."

"Watch me!"

Soon guests gathered.

Naruto, Hinata and their son Yamato.

Neji and TenTen.

Shikamaru and Ino, with their son Reiyou.

Tokoiyo knew something was wrong when Tomoko didn't tease her about snuggling in Yamato's dark spiky hair.

Or gazing in his deep blue eye-

Wait! That's not the point!

_'Tomoko won't let him live this down.'_

The twins sat to blow out the candles on their cake.

But before they did Suoh crashed through the door.

He was panting hard.

"Suoh!",Tomoko cried.

"Oniichan!",Tokoiyo yelled as well.

They ran to hug him but they were half a foot away before they jumped back.

"PU! You stink!",Tomoko said.

"Why are you so sweaty?",the other twin asked.

"I BUSTED MY BUTT TO GET THIS MISSION DONE, AND YOU INSULT ME!! THAT'S THE LAST TIME I FEEL GUILTY FOR YOU TWERPS!!"

The twins stood there.

"You did that for us?",Tokoiyo questioned.

"Aa,"he said quoting his father.

Then his younger sisters hugged him.

"Wait a minute,"Neji interupted. "Where's my daughter?"

Suoh almost got scared at the Hyuuga's glare.

"An, told me to go on ahead while she went to get the present. I carried her all the way here so she would have the energy."

Then he glared at the twins.

"But obviously for no reason."

"Oniichan we appreciate it, really,"Tokoiyo assured.

"Whatever."

Then An came in.

"Here it is,"she presented.

An held out a book on the history of the Hokages for Tokoiyo. And glass kunai for Tomoko.

"Wow! This is great for missions that need extra camoflouge!"

"Arigato Oniichan."

"Next time, don't guilt trip me,"he said.

He glared at Tokoiyo

"Especially you,"he murmured.

"Well get some rest brother! Next week is our annual Summer barbecue-picnic-beach-pool-party-week!",Tomoko yelled.

Suoh groaned.

S U M M E R-B U S Y P A R T Y SCHEDULE

* * *

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	7. FallAutum

DISCLAIMER:I DON'T OWN NARUTO

* * *

F A L L

* * *

Sasuke opened his eyes.

"What happened?"

"You fainted," his loving wife answered.

Now he remembered.

* * *

_Sakura was doing the dishes._

_She felt a presense behind her._

_Sakura knew who it was when Sasuke wrapped his arms around her._

_She felt her stomach bubble._

_"Sasuke, I have something to say."_

_"What is it?"_

_Sakura bit her lip and rinsed the dishes._

_"W-well. . .Uh. You see."_

_"What is it Sakura?"_

_She turned in his arms to face him._

_"Um,I'm. . .pregnant."_

_THUMP_

_"Sasuke? Sasuke?"_

_

* * *

_I fainted in her arms.

"Sasuke, are you ok?"

"You're pregnant?"

"Uh, yes?"

"Again?"

"Yes."

"With our 4th child?"

"Well, 4-6."

"A-are you s-saying?"

"Yep, they're triplets."

"Don't tell anyone I fainted."

"Why not? You told everyone I fainted when you proposed to me."

"That's different."

"I fainted when you proposed, and you fainted when I said I was pregnant. How is that different?"

"Because I fainted for a good reason."

"So fainting when you're life-long love,who just happens to be the Sasuke Uchiha, proposes to you isn't a good reason?"

"Yes."

"Even when he breaks into your home, after not seeing him for years?!"

"Well when you exaggerate-"

"I'm not! My house is still messed up from the fight before I realized who you were."

"We fought even after that. Besides it's not all bad. Because of that you live with me now."

"And you're the perfect husband?"

"Of course. I give you everything you want."

"We'll see when I start acting like a pregnant wife again."

"I've handled it twice before I can do it again."

"We'll see."

"Do you know the gender?"

"They're boys, all 3 of them."

Sasuke was having a party in his head.

_'YES!!!!!!!!!!! Restoration is on it's way!!!!!!!!!!'_

"Sasuke, are you having another party in your head?"

"No! I was. . . thinking what we would name them."

Tokoiyo fell down the stairs.

"Tokoiyo! You gave up our position!",Tomoko yelled.

"Sorry."

"Actually it was Tomoko. They only saw Tokoiyo and could kept quiet!",Suoh said glaring at Tomoko.

"So what's this about triplets?",Tomoko asked.

"We should name them Haru, Hoshi, and Hotaru!",Tokoiyo exclaimed.

"Daddy I can't believe you fainted,"Tomoko said.

"Stop teasing your father. Besides, we're even now,"Sakura said.

"You call 4 boys and 2 girls even?",Tomoko joked.

"We don't choose the genders kids, we only pray that most of them are boys,"Sasuke said.

Sakura wacked his head.

"Your father doesn't mean that girls. ALL of you are blessings."

"Okay fine.I guess we're even Daddy. Especially since you had two lovely DAUGHTERS," Tomoko said.

"They have operations to change that."

"Daddy!",the twins yelled.

"Sasuke, if you ever want another chance at sons, or **children **for that matter, you'll behave and be nice to our daughters,"Sakura said.

"Can we just say we're even for now? I'm hungry,"Suoh complained.

"Yes, we're even,"Sasuke mumbled.

* * *

F A L L-N E W B E G I N N I N G S 


	8. Winter

W I N T E R

* * *

The triplets had already been born.

It was two boys and a girl.

The boys, Haru and Hoshi with black hair and black eyes.

Hotaru the only girl had black hair as well, but green eyes.

They were born in May and it was now there first winter.

Which means. . .

"It's their first snow!",Tomoko yelled.

Suoh had turned 15, and the twins 14.

Tokoiyo giggled with anticipation.

Konoha hardly got any snow.

"Well then, let's get them in some coats, so they can enjoy it,"Sakura said.

Tomoko and Tokoiyo carried Haru and Hoshi and Sakura walked out with Hotaru.

Sasuke and Suoh followed.

They set the triplets down in a safe place.

Hotaru looked and poked around before laughing.

Haru followed in suit and grabbed at the snow.

Hoshi stared at the white wonder before he deemed it not as good as Mommy.

He cried and crawled to his Mother.

Sakura quickly came to his aid.

"I guess Hoshi doesn't like snow,"Tomoko said.

"It is a great change from his Mother's womb,"Tokoiyo speculated.

Suoh caught Tomoko counting off her fingers.

"What are you counting?",he asked.

"Listing our nicknames and figuring out what their's should be."

"Well, Suoh is my little Ryuu-chan,"Sakura said.

"How I wish you wouldn't call me that,"Suoh muttered.

"You'd be fine with An calling you Ryuu-chan,"Tomoko teased.

"Tomoko is Momo-chan, and I'm Koi-chan,"Tokoiyo said.

"So what would be their names?",Sasuke asked.

"Hoshi would be my Little Star,"Sakura answered.

Tomoko noticed how Hotaru played around.

"Hotaru would be Firefly, because she's so bouncy! And then Haru would be Springboard!"

"S-Springboard?",Sakura questioned.

"Look at the way he bounces on the snow. Just like Hotaru!"

"I guess that's right,"Tokoiyo said unsure.

"And to think Tomoko's name means 'intelligence'. I mean really,"Suoh muttered to himself.

"What . . . was . . . that?",Tomoko said darkly.

"Nothing,"he asnwered.

"Suoh-kun!", a voice called.

He turned and saw. . . her.

"An! What are you doing here?"

"I came to see if you wanted to train. We've never trained in cold conditions."

"Aa! This could help us during mission's to cold places."

Suoh left quickly.

"Does he have to make it so obvious that he likes her?",Tomoko said.

"Ohayo! Koi-chan!", a loud voice called.

A spiky blue haired teen with sparkling blue eyes approached her.

"Why don't go hang out! We rarely do since we're on different teams!"

Tokoiyo was in a trance.

"Yamato! I. . .I. . .w-well, um-"

"Of course she will!",Tomoko yelled.

"Great!",Yamato dragged her off before Sasuke could protest.

"He called her Koi-chan,"Sasuke growled.

Tomoko giggled at her Father.

"Hey, Tomoko,"a lazy voice called.

She turned and saw Shikamaru and Ino's son, Reiyou.

"Hello!",she greeted.

"This is so troublesome, but my Father thinks I should learn to tolerate women, especially ones on my team."

"So you wanna go train?',she finished for him.

"Yeah, whatever."

"Okay. Bye Mom! Bye Dad!",she called.

Sakura and Sasuke looked as their children left them one by one.

"They're growning up so fast,"she said sadly.

"Don't worry,"Sasuke said.

She looked at him.

"We have triplets to hold us down. And we'll have another batch before they're gone,"he said.

"Sasuke don't you think I'll get tired of birthing children?"

"You weren't tired after having a son, a while later twins, and years later _triplets?_ I'm shooting for quadruplets next time."

"Sasuke!"

"You know it's true,"he joked.

"Let's take them inside before they get sick,"she said.

"Right,"he obeyed.

"But who would've ever guessed, Reiyou liked Tomoko?"

"It's one of those mysteries."

* * *

Sakura washed the triplets in the sink with Sasuke.

Hotaru and Haru splashed around with Sasuke, while Hoshi stayed calm in the hot water with his Mother.

"These two are so full of life. Why is he so quiet?",Sasuke questioned.

"Guess they really take after their parents."

"At least we'll be able to tell them apart this way,"Sasuke said.

They set the twins down for and nap and decided to laze about in their own bed.

Sakura cuddled in Sasuke's arms.

"Did you ever picture your life like this when you were a child?",she asked.

"No, I never thought I could be this happy,"he said.

"I never thought I'd finally get you,"she giggled.

"I didn't think so either. But however it happened, it did."

* * *

W I N T E R- N E W L I F E 


	9. Smells Like?

Sasuke watched Hotaru as Sakura changed Haru and Hoshi's diaper in the triplets room.

He heard her loud giggles.

He put Hotaru in the play pen.

Sasuke went upstairs to see why his wife was making a commotion.

"I didn't think it was possible,"he heard her say.

"And you're so young too. You're definetly his children."

"What are you talking about?",Sasuke asked walking in.

Sakura gasped.

"How long were you there?"

"I came in at 'didn't think it was possible', so what's going on?"

"Hehe, nothing at all."

Hoshi and Haru giggled and cooed baby words.

"See, I'm just changing their diapers."

Sasuke left without question.

But all day he heard Sakura giggling.

He saw her snuggling with Haru and Hoshi more than usual.

And that she was didn't snuggle with Hotaru as much.

At the end of the day he decided to spy on her.

She was in the living room showing her affection toward their youngest triplet.

He sneaked around and listened.

"I still can't believe it. You smell just like you Father. The same scent, aaahhh,"she sighed.

Sasuke sweatdropped.

_'He smells like me?'_

Sakura froze for a moment.

"Hoshi, Haru, are we being watched?"

Both babies laughed.

Sakura turned and Sasuke left just in time.

He went to their room.

"Darn babies, smelling like me."

**'_Do I sense jealousy?'_**

_'Stupid inner. I'm not jealous.'_

_**'Riiiiight, that's why you're thinking about sending the kids to Naruto's tonight just to keep Sakura's attention on you.'**_

_'NEVER! That darn Yamato is there. And I won't let him near my Tokoiyo!'_

**_'What about the Nara's'_**

_'It's always the quiet and lazy ones that rape your children in the dark of the night.'_

**_'You've got issues.'_**

_'I think we've gotten off subject.'_

**_'Yeah, um what about the Hyuuga's?'_**

_'Well, Suoh can handle himself.'_

**_'Spoken like a true father.'_**

_'Time to get my revenge.'_

The next day it began.

Sasuke played around with Hotaru with more affection.

Sakura took notice.

He spent more time with her and noticed something.

"Hotaru, you smell just like your mother."

The small child smiled.

Sakura heard this.

That night would be her revenge.

Suoh, Tomoko, and Tokoiyo were out on an overnight mission with their teams.

Sakura gave the triplets with Naruto.

Sasuke walked through the house.

"Sakura. . . where are our children?",he asked.

"I sent them away for the night,"she answered.

Sasuke got a little nervous.

Maybe revenge wasn't worth it.

"I don't like being ignored by my husband."

"You're one to talk. Who was the one ignoring me for her sons."

"Exactly for my SONS. You shouldn't be jealous."

Sasuke had her.

"Sasys the one who made sure we were alone tonight."

He pulled her in his arms.

"I-I'm not jealous!"

He kissed her all over.

"I beg to differ,"he said.

Correction, so worth revenge.

The next morning. . .

"Mom! We're home!",Tomoko yelled.

"And we picked up the triplets,"Suoh said.

Hearing nothing they walked up to their room.

Tokoiyo was about to know on the door when,

"Know on that door and I'll suspend you from missions,"Sasuke said.

"Sasuke stop sacring them. Kids, your Father and I are tired. So please take care of your siblings for us?",Sakura requested.

"Okay,"Suoh said.

"What did they do while we were gone?",Tokoiyo questioned innocently.

"Awww, Tokoiyo. Even though you know where babies come from you're so naive about our parent's activites,"Tomoko teased.

Tokoiyo blushed when she realized.

"I can't believe they still do that!",she said.

"Yeah well, they came from the wierdest generation of shinobi, which includes Naruto and Lee,"Suoh explained.

"But it's still-ew!",Tokoiyo squealed.

Tomoko giggled.

The triplets looked at their older siblings with confused faces.

Then Hotaru giggled and smiled.

Tomoko who held her cringed her face.

"What's that smell?"

She looked down.

"Hotaru!"

"Ahehe! Poopoo!", Hotaru giggled.

Her brothers Haru and Hoshi laughed as well.

"I'm not changing her,"Suoh said.

"I-I've got to meet Yamato,"Tokoiyo said.

"No you don't,"Sasuke said from the door.

"U-uh. . .um, bye!"

That left Tomoko with her stinky sibling.

"You're so getting it when you're older."

* * *

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	10. Babysitting 1

**_The Sibling Chronicles: _My Little Firely**

Sakura was sooo happy!

She finally convinced Tsunade to give everyone a vacation.

The Rookie nine and Neji's team were going on an island vacation for a few weeks.

It took some convinving to get Sasuke and Neji to leave.

"Uchiha's son will claim my daughter!"

"What about my daughter**_s,_**"Sasuke put an emphasis on 's'.

But eventually their wives _talked _them into it.

So here we are now, while they are packing, about to leave.

"But Mom!",Tomoko whined.

"No complaining, you'll be fine!"

"Mom she's right, we have no child care skills,"Suoh said.

"What are you talking about?",Sasuke questioned.

"Yeah Suoh. You babysat your sisters a bunch of times,"Sakura said.

"Yeah, but I'm 18 now. I've got better things to do," Suoh explained.

Sakura's head snapped.

"With who?",she asked darkly.

Suoh knew what she was getting at.

"I don't just do things with An, Mom."

"Yeah, right."

"Your mother and I trust you to take care of you siblings. If you couldn't do it we wouldn't let you,"Sasuke said.

"So you really trust us?",Tokoiyo said.

"That, and babysitting will keep you away from _them._"

"Them?",Tokoiyo questioned.

"Your father agreed to come, because babysitting would keep you busy,"Sakura said.

"That way, you can't do anything BUT babysit,"Sasuke elaborated.

Tomoko continued to complain.

Then Suoh had an idea.

When Sasuke and Sakura left he told his sisters.

"We can take turns babysitting, while the others go out,"he said.

"But how can one person babysit three 3-year olds?",Tomoko whined.

"That's the genius of my plan. We can invite someone to help us. I'm sure Yamato would help,"he said glancing at his quieter sister.

Tokoiyo blushed at this.

Tomoko saw this and sighed.

"Fine."

Secretly she wanted to see Reiyou.

**Suoh's shift:**

An had come over and was playing around with Hoshi.

Suoh was struggling a bit with Hotaru and Haru.

"You guys! Stop fighting!"

"He took my crayon!"

"No! It's mine!"

They started screaming.

Haru and Hotaru tumbled on the floor.

Suddenly they stopped.

They started crying.

Hotaru and Haru both had a scratch on one of their knees.

Suoh sighed.

He took them to the kitchen and set them on the corner.

He took out some band-aids.

"Now you see? You need to stop fighting,"Suoh said.

They knew what came next.

They were trained to do it since birth.

the 2/3 of the trio turned to each other.

"I'm sorry,"they said to each other.

Suoh smiled.

"Now go and play with your brother,"he said.

They giggled on their way out.

"Now don'thurt yourselves!",he yelled after them.

As he said that, he heard a crash and cries.

This time three voices.

"Great, Hoshi too."

He found them on the floor of the hallway.

Obviously they had crashed into each other.

An was there trying to calm them.

Hoshi and Haru were eventually quieted.

But for some reason Hotaru still wailed.

Suoh knew what she wanted.

"Don't worry An. I'll handle this one."

He picked up Hotaru and took her outside.

In the backyard he set her down by a bush.

He took out a jar.

"Remember this?",he said.

She immediately brightened and grabbed the jar.

"Be good and I'll keep my promise,"Suoh said.

Hotaru smiled and nodded her head.

FLASHBACK

_The Uchihas were in their backyard at night._

_It was summer so it was time for their family tradition._

_The triplets were two and couldn't wait to do it for the first time._

_Catch fireflies._

_Hotaru loved it the most._

_Because her name meant firefly._

_Only one part was missing._

_Suoh had to miss it because he was on a mission._

_When Hotaru heard this she saddened._

_She wanted her first time to be with everyone._

_Still she caught as many as she could with her Mother's help._

_When they were done the triplets got ready for bed._

_Hotaru moped the whole time as her parents dressed her and her brothers._

_Sakura noticed this._

_Suoh got home the next day._

_Sakura cornered him._

_"You owe someone something,"she said._

_"Mom, we went to this poor village you wouldn't have wanted anything there!",he quickly said._

_"That's not what I mean!"_

_She brought in Hotaru._

_"She wanted to catch fireflies with her older brother."_

_"Haru isn't that older. He just came out first."_

_"I meant you!",Sakura said frustrated._

_"Oh."_

_He looked at Hotaru._

_"I''ll fix this."_

_He grabbed Hotaru and took her outside._

_He sat down and put her in his lap._

_He thought for a moment._

_Fireflies started to come out._

_"Okay, how about this? Next year you and I can catch firelies together?"_

_"Will you really?",she asked._

_"Yep, even if I have a mission."_

_"Really!"_

_"Mhm. Dad might be against it. But your my sister."_

_"Even if An comes?"_

_Suoh blushed._

_"Gosh! Why is An always used against me?!"_

_Hotaru, thought young, knew her much older brother had a very busy life._

_So for him to set out time to see her._

_For those who can't do math, or weren't paying attention, Suoh is about 15 years older than the triplets._

_That's considerably older._

_Hotaru giggled._

_Then held out her pinky._

_"Pinky swear!"_

_Suoh locked his pinky with her smaller appendage._

_"Pinky swear,"Suoh promised._

_END_

Hotaru brightened up and held out her pinky.

Suoh locked it with his.

He did this with her everytime she cried.

They went back inside and had lucnh with the others.

The group heard someone come in through the front door.

"Hey guys!",a loud voice yelled.

Tomoko.

"I brought Reiyou!",she yelled.

"Okay An, we can go out somewhere now,"Suoh said.

"Then let's go to town, I need to buy more weapons!"

Truly the daughter of the Weapons Mistress.

Tomoko looked at her younger brothers and sister.

"We're gonna have some fun today! Right!"

End Part 1


	11. Chapter 11

I have a new fic in mind.

Here's just the main facts about it.

1. it's an AU, sorta in times of knights and princesses.

2. it's a crssover between Naruto and Princess Tutu

3. SasuSaku, NejiTen, Naruhina,MythoRue,FakirAhiru,OCOC,GaaraOC.

4.It has many of my patented Comdey Moments that are pure comic relief.

So should I put it on Fanfiction??

_Yours Truly,_

_SasuxSakufan_


	12. Babysitting 2

**_The Sibling Chronicles:_ My Wish on a Star**

Tomoko had dragged Reiyou to her house for her shift.

Suoh and An went out for weaponry.

Last Chapter

Tomoko looked at her younger brothers and sister.

"We're gonna have some fun today! Right!"

**Tomoko's shift**

"So, you guys already ate right?"

The 3 nodded.

"Okay then! Let's go to the park!"

Reiyou sighed.

"Must you be so energetic?"

"Yeah! Little kids need to play their heart out!,"Tomoko said.

"Fine."

They took them to the park.

Haru and Hotaru ran around everywhere.

But Hoshi was a shy little 3 year old.

He stayed next to his sister.

"Hoshi, why don't you play with the others?"

Hoshi shook his dark head and sat in her lap burying himself into her chest.

Tomoko giggled.

"Hoshi, remember what I said?"

He looked up at her and nodded.

FLASHBACK

_It was the triplets 3rd birthday._

_They were all outside in the backyard having a barbeque with the others._

_Haru and Hotaru were loving the attention._

_But Hoshi stayed by his Mother's side._

_Tomoko noticed this._

_Tokoiyo was busy trying to piece a sentence together with Yamato._

_Suoh was trying to fight the glares Neji pointed toward him and An._

_"That's no way to spend a birthday hiding in your Mother's clothes!",she said to him._

_Tomoko picked him up and together they went to the crowd._

_Hoshi clung to her as if his life depended on it._

_Tomoko saw this wasn't working._

_She took him to the front yard._

_Hoshi saw that he wasn't surrounded by people and relaxed._

_He looked at Tomoko's pink head and found it endearing._

_They sat on the lawn and looked at setting sun._

_The stars came out._

_Hoshi gazed at the twinkling lights._

_Tomoko watched him stare in awe._

_"They're pretty,"he said._

_"Hoshi,"she called._

_He turned toward her._

_"You know what Mom what said when you were born?"_

_He shook his head._

_"She said you have such twinkling eyes always so curious, yet cautious. Just like shooting stars."_

_Hoshi tilted his head in confusion._

_"Look up,"she said._

_A few minutes later a light flew across the sky._

_Hoshi jumped in surprise._

_"Tomoko did you see that!"_

_She laughed._

_"You see? The shooting stars are curious enough to move around and see everything. But cautious enough that they don't hit other stars. Just like you."_

_Hoshi smiled._

_"That's why Mom named you Hoshi, it means star."_

_"My name means star!"_

_Tomoko nodded._

_"Tokoiyo said you can wish on stars. Is that true?"_

_"You can wish, but that's only part of it. You need to work hard, and believe in yourself."_

_They gazed again and later another star came by._

_"I wish, I could be like my brother and sister. And not shy."_

_END_

Hoshi smiled and went to play around with his siblings.

"Tomoko! There you are!"Tokoiyo said rushing over to them.

"I thought you guys were in trouble, you weren't home."

"Oh sure, I'm the bad babysitter. Whose your partner?",Tomoko asked.

"uh, well-"

"Forget it. Your the responsible one."

Tomoko and Reiyou left them in the other twin's hands.

Tokoiyo sighed.

"If only I had the nerve to-sigh-"

The triplets looked at her in confusion.

* * *

REVIEW!!


	13. Babysitting Finale

**_The Sibling Chronicles:_** **Spring Chicken**

"I wish I had the nerve."

Tokoiyo looked at the triplets.

Especially at Haru who, even at a young age, seemed to walk with such pride.

**Tokoiyo's shift**

Tokoiyo took her youngest siblings back home.

It was time for their dinner so she fed them.

Everything was fine until a knock was heard on the door.

Tokoiyo answered it but almost fainted when it was Yamato.

"H-h-hi! Y-Y-Yamato,"she squeaked.

"Hi there, Tokoiyo."

"W-w-what are you doing here?"

"I heard from Reiyou you guys were taking turns babysitting. And I was wondering if you needed help?"

"Y-y-y-y-y-"

"AAAH!"

Tokoiyo turned her head and saw Haru was crying.

_"Aw man,"_she thought.

She picked him up and Yamato let himself in.

He sat on the couch next her while she craddled Haru.

No matter what she did he wuldn't stop.

Hoshi and Hotaru crowded around.

"Sing!",Hotaru said.

"Sing," Hoshi said quietly.

"What are they talking about?",Yamato asked.

FLASHBACK

_Tokoiyo was tricked into babysitting again._

_Her parents were on a mission and her other siblings were out._

_The triplets were playing in the yard and Haru scraped his knee._

_His cries brought Tokoiyo out and she wondered what to do._

_'What does Mother always do?'_

_Then she remembered._

_Tokoiyo sung a soft lullaby that Sakura sang to all of them as infants._

_Haru quieted._

_"That's some singing Tokoiyo!",Tomoko yelled._

_Tokoiyo blushed furiously._

_"Yeah, you sound just like Mom,"Suoh said._

_"N-not really."_

_"Yes really!",Tomoko exclaimed._

_Tokoiyo's whole face turned red._

_Tomoko sighed._

_"You're an Uchiha. We pride ourselves in our pride! You need to strut it like a spring chicken!"_

_"C-chicken?"_

_"Yes! You have to cock it! Push out your chest! Ruffle your feathers! Look at Haru!"_

_Now that he stopped crying he was normal._

_And as usual he walked around like he owned the place._

_As if HE was the man off the house._

_Now that Tokoiyo thought of it, it had always been that way._

_Haru was a spring chicken, and she was a timid bunny._

_'I need to gather up my pride.'_

_END_

Tokoiyo took a deep breath.

She sung the lullaby trying not to notice her crush right next to her.

Haru got quiet and soon he and the others fell asleep on the spot.

"You have a good voice Tokoiyo,"Yamato said.

"Not really,"she whisphered embarrassed.

Yamato smiled.

"Well, I think you sound good."

Tokoiyo turned to him.

His face was so close to hers.

She gathered her nerve, courage, pride, and all those other synonyms.

Tokoiyo leaned in as did he.

Their lips touched lightly before Tomoko burst through the door.

"HELLO!"

Tokoiyo moved away from Yamato who did the same.

"What were you guys doing?!"

"N-nothing,"they said in unison.

Tokoiyo looked at Yamato.

Did he stutter?

Did the son of Naruto stutter?

Well, Hinata is his mother.

Suoh came home soon as well.

It was about 9 pm when Sasuke came through the door with Sakura.

"I thought you guys were on vacation,"Suoh said.

"Yeah! You guys have been gone for a day!",Tomoko yelled.

(AN:seems a lot longer since it's been 3 chapters huh?)

"Well, it was supposed to be. But something came up and your Father insisted I come home for my safety."

"I don't want to endanger your life or the baby's,"Sasuke said.

"Wait, baby?", Tokoiyo asked.

"I'm pregnant,"Sakura said.

"WHAT!!",Tomoko yelled.

Boy did she go off.

"HOW DID YOU GET PREGNANT! IT'S ONLY BEEN ONE DAY! HOW ARE YOU YOU JUST HAD TRIPLETS A NOT TOO LONG AGO! AND-mmph!"

Suoh smothered her with a pillow.

"Be quiet, the triplets are asleep."

Tomoko got back up.

"Mother, we need to have a talk"

"Father, I think it's time we talked too,"Suoh said.

They led them in different directions.

"Wait for me,"Tokoiyo went after Tomoko.

"No can do lil sis."

"Only by a few minutes! Why can't I come?"

"This is a woman to woman talk."

"What?"

"I'm older. So I've got a lot of first-born twin rights."

"Well. . .well, I've already got my first kiss!",Tokoiyo blurted.

Tomoko gasped.

"We'll talk about this later."

Then she took Sakura to a private room.

What talk awaits the parents?

REVIEW!!


	14. Sakura's Version

Tomoko stared at her mother.

They were in the bathroom.

Tokoiyo was listening at the door.

"I'm waiting for an explanation,"Tomoko said.

"I don't need to explain myself to my daughter."

"I'd like to know why your vacation was cut so short."

"You already know."

"I'd like to know how."

"I thought I already gave you the talk."

"Mother. . .I'm very sensitive about that. Because of that talk I have an irrational fear of jelly beans."

"That was a freak accident."

"Mom! Just tell me."

"Fine."

**Sakura's Version**

Sakura was relaxing in the hot tub by herself.

Sasuke soon joined her.

"Sasuke, do you think it was a good idea to leave them alone."

"Sakura, what was the reason we had all of those kids if it wasn't so they could take care of each other."

"I thought it was because you pratically had me chained to the bed."

"That was how it happened, but not why."

Sakura sighed.

"I'm just saying. The triplets are only 3. Tomoko might not be able to handle the responsibility-"

"Suoh and Tokoiyo are there too."

"So is Yamato and Reiyou."

-

"Wait a minute Mom! You thought I was irresponsible?"

"Don't interupt your Mother dear."

-

Sasuke covered her mouth with his hand.

"Don't speak the name of the devil's minions."

"Sasuke you're being dramatic."

"No I'm not. Have you seen the way Yamato looks at Tokoiyo?"

"Yes, lovingly and careing, just like Hinata when she sees Naruto."

"So you see the signs."

"Well what about the way An looks at Suoh?"

"I think Suoh is the one looking at An."

"Well, you are his Father. I wouldn't be surprised if he picked up some of your traits."

"My _traits?"_

"Yes. As I remember, you always initiated things. Thus explaining our numerous offspring."

"And I recall you saying you wanted enough children so they would all be in the chunin exams together."

"Do you not remember that! Sasuke, if I said if we have more than one child they should all be together."

"We've got an 18 year old, two 17 year olds and three 3 year olds. I think we were a bit late with the last 3."

"Well that was because you didn't initiate anything."

"Mhm."

"We should probably have some more so the triplets will have help in the chunin exams."

"There's so many things wrong with that sentence. 1: you just initated it."

"No I didn't!"

"2: they're triplets they don't need anyone to look after them."

"They're all maturinf at the same age! They need a mentor."

"That's what Suoh is for."

-

"Mom, this sounds like it was your fault."

"Wait for it."

-

"3: If they were in the chunin exams they wouldn't be helping each other."

"Hmph. You didn't have to completely shut me down,"she pouted.

"If I didn't, you would stay persistent,"he said kissing her lightly.

End

"That's it?"

"You see? He initiated it!"

"All it took was a kiss?"

"Would you like to hear what else he did?"

"Nonononononononono! I'm fine. No need."

Tomoko sighed.

"This is ridiculous."

"But even more since I might have quadruplets."

"QUADS!!"

They heard a thump outside.

Tomoko opened the door and saw Tokoiyo had fainted outside.

"Tsk tsk. I told her this was WOMAN'S COUNTRY!!"

Sakura sighed.

And she was going to have 4 more of these?

A cry was heard.

Then 2 more joined in.

She sighed again.

"I hope Suoh doesn't marry and leave the house too soon. We're gonna need help."

Then she realized.

"What are he and Sasuke talking about? He better get the story straight."

* * *

Will Sasuke tell it the same?

Of course not you silly!

That's why they'll have separate chapters

Review puweeze!


	15. Sasuke's Version

**Dear Reviewers**

_i've got a few answers to a few reviews that might have some questions_

_yeah i thought Sakura having all of these children would do something like kill her._

_don't worry, it won't be that extreme._

_i'm seriously debating with myself whether they should have quadruplets._

_don't worry there's a better explanation for their number of children later._

_plus i've heard of women that have had up to 12 children and lived._

_and i mean in real life._

_BUT THEY WON'T HAVE THAT MANY_

_when i write one kid's story i'll forget who i'm talking about and we'll all be confused._

_and Tomoko already had the talk._

_but there was a freak accident too elaborate for now and it involved jelly beans._

_thus her irrational phobia of the sweet beans._

_for the record i don't like jelly beans that much either._

* * *

Suoh was just a little upset, to put it lightly.

His vaction from his parents was cut short.

Now he can't spend time An.

And now he has yet ANOTHER younger sibling.

They were outside in the backyard.

"Father. . . this has to stop."

"Why?"

"Oh come on! You already have 6 kids! I think Mother's _opening_ has actually grown from giving birth so many times."

"What would you know about a woman's opening?"

Suoh blushed.

"I am 18. And I would be ignorant **not** to know about it."

"Well, that is true. It's just your sisters I'm worried about."

"Don't change the subject."

Sasuke sighed.

"You're not going to let this go, are you?"

Suoh shook his head.

"Fine."

**Sasuke's Version**

Sasuke was taking a nap.

Suddenly Sakura threw him off the bed waking him.

-

"Dad that already seems wrong."

"Don't interupt me son."

-

She knocked him out again.

He awoke up naked in the bed with Sakura.

She also had no clothes on.

_End_

Suoh gaped at his Father.

"You expect me to believe that?"

"No, but I'd rather not tell you what really happened."

"Why not?"

"It's very complicated and I would have to go in deep detail,"Sasuke said while smirking.

Suoh held his head in insanity.

You try to imagine your parents having sex!

Sasuke left Suoh to erase his mind.

He found Tokoiyo with an icepack on her head while she lied on the couch.

Tomoko was busy doing whatever in her room.

Sakura was with th triplets.

"I think there's room in this house for more."

The next day Naruto paid hem a visit.

Yamato was with him.

"SAKURA-CHAN!"

"TOKOIYO-CHAN!"

Sakura and Tokoiyo came to them.

Sasuke and Tomoko followed suspiciously.

Tomoko suspected Yamato was her sister's first kiss.

Sasuke was suspicious of both Uzumakis.

And he didn't know about Tokoiyo's kiss.

"Sakura-chan! I visited the hospital and your usual check up doctor was drunk!"

"She never stops. That's not new Naruto."

"Yeah, but while I was there I heard her mumble this."

-

_"Sakura. . .not having. . .quads. Lucky her, one child. BURP boy. Might be premature. . .might be twins. And girl-EXPLODING CHEESEPUFFS!"_

-

"Wow, she knew all of this that early?",Tomoko said.

"Yeah, and Yamato is gonna have a sister!",Naruto yelled.

"A sister?",Sakura asked.

"Yep! And I heard TenTen is tryin' to get into havin' another child. You know since An is a lot older."

"YOU GUYS JUST CAN'T GET OUTTA BED CAN YOU!",Tomoko yelled.

"Sister calm down,"Tokoiyo said.

"And you! 17 years without a single kiss and you tell me to calm down! Even though you had your first kiss before mine!!"

"Your daughters are 17 and they haven't had their first kiss? Your harsh Sasuke,"Naruto said.

"But Tokoiyo had her first kiss yesterday!",Tomoko screamed.

"What?",Sasuke questioned darkly.

Tokoiyo and Yamato blushed.

Naruto looked at his son.

"I thought you were too quiet at dinner Yamato!"

"Your son kissed my daughter!?",Sasuke grabbed Naruto by the neck.

"Well, she didn't push him back. . .I'm guessing."

Suoh and the triplets came in.

"What's going on?"

ClIfF hAnGeR!!

* * *

REVIEW!!


	16. Tomoko's First Kiss

Sanyu and the triplets came in on the drama.

"Apparently your sister has been keepings secrets,"Sasuke said.

"About her first kiss? Yeah that happened about 7 years ago. I was surprised when I heard about it too."

Sanyu then walked away and the triplets followed.

"Ten years ago? Which one of you had it 7 years ago?",Sasuke asked.

Sanyu popped back up.

"It was both of them."

Then he left again.

Sasuke threw both of his daughters over his shoulders.

He landed them on the couch and glared at them.

"Explanations. Now."

"Sasuke, don't you think you're being too hard on them?",Sakura questioned.

"They had their first kisses and **I** didn't know about it."

Tokoiyo sat shaking with a red face.

_'Father's never been this upset. And Yamato's still watching.'_

"Fine then!",Tomoko said.

"E-eh!? What?"

"We have to tell them Tomoko."

"W-well then, you tell your story first."

"Fine. It was 7 years ago, during a village festival. Tokoiyo and I were 10."

FLASHBACK

_"You guys are old enough to be here on your own right?",Sakura questioned them._

_Her 3 children nodded._

_Suoh and twins went to have fun._

_Soon Suoh saw An and ran off._

_"What a brother, leaving his two younger sisters alone,"Tomoko said._

_She turned around and saw Tokoiyo been pulled away by Yamato._

_"Great, now I'm alone."_

_She spotted Reiyou leaning on a tree, and went to his side._

_"What're you doing here all alone?"_

_"Festivals are too loud for me."_

_"Well that's another way to say you don't know how to have fun. You're 10 years old for cryin' out loud!"_

_Tomoko grabbed his hand and led him through the festival."_

_Slowly Reiyou's calm facade gave way to a smile._

_After a while they went to a hill that overlooked the festival grounds._

_The fireworks would start soon._

_Tomoko and Reiyou sat catching their breath._

_"I admit that was fun."_

_"I told you!"_

_Tomoko looked at his smiling face._

_"You look cute when you smile."_

_She quickly pecked him on the lips._

_Reiyou blushed._

_"What the-"_

_"You look even cuter when your face is red!"_

_Reiyou chased her around._

_"What was that for! That was my first kiss!"_

_Tomoko stopped running and he bumped into her._

_"It was? It was mine too, hehe."_

_Then Reiyou grinned._

_"What is it?",Tomoko asked._

_Reiyou leaned in and kissed her._

_"H-hey! That's not fair!"_

_Reiyou smiled._

_"Well you started it."_

_Tomoko calmed down._

_Suddenly fireworks exploded in the sky._

_They both watched them._

_Tomoko looked at Reiyou's face._

_'You really do look cute when you smile,'she thought._

_END_

Sasuke was strangely calm.

Maybe he was saving his anger for when Tokoiyo's story was done.

He looked at her.

"I'm waiting."

"W-well, u-uh. You s-see-"

"She really didn't inherit all of your shyness Sakura,"Naruto said.

_'But that's what's so cute about her,'_Yamato thought.

"I-it was the same night as Tomoko's. A-and i-it was after Suoh left us."

* * *

REVIEW!!


	17. Tokoiyo's First Kiss

"So, it happened after Suoh left you, eh? I'll talk with with him later,"Sasuke said.

"Y-yeah, he left us for An. Then Yamato came."

FLASHBACK

_"Oi! Tokoiyo!"_

_Yamato ran up to the twins._

_"I saw this fun game over there! Let's go play Tokoiyo!"_

_"Uh, sure."_

_Yamato grabbed her hand and sped away._

_He took her to every stall._

_Tokoiyo kept from fainting until THAT stall came._

_Both she and Yamato stared in awe._

_It was a ramen eating contest._

_'Oh no! My secret could be revealed here!,'Tokoiyo thought._

_"We need one more contestant for our contest!"_

_Yamato was about to volunteer when a small voice said,"Me!"_

_"T-Tokoiyo?"_

_'I can't resist my secret anymore!!'_

_Tokoiyo sat in her place and waited._

_When it started she ate like a hungry jackal._

_"T-Tokoiyo?"Yamato was surprised._

_When it was over, Tokoiyo came in 2nd place._

_Naruto was in 1st._

_When Tokoiyo came back to Yamato she remembered her shyness._

_"T-Tokoiyo. . ."_

_"Sorry, ramen has just always been my favorite food. I can't help but gobble it down."_

_"T-Tokoiyo. . .That was great!!"_

_Yamato hugged her tight._

_"W-what? Yamato!"_

_"I've been wondering when I would find a girl who loved ramen like I do!"_

_Tokoiyo blushed hard._

_"Tokoiyo I've decided! You're gonna be my wife!"_

_"W-WHAT?!"_

"HE SAID WHAT?!"

"Sasuke let her continue. I'm sure our daughter doesn't have any secret engagements."

_Yamato took Tokoiyo to a bench to sit down._

_"No other girl can copare to you. You're pretty, listen well, and you LOVE RAMEN!!"_

_"But, to be your wife. We're only 10."_

_"Then we can make a promise. You can marry me, when you want. But, I want my first kiss to be you. If that's okay."_

_Tokoiyo looked at his face, he was blushing too._

_"M-me too. I want my first kiss to be you."_

_Both their faces brightened._

_'I can't believe I said that!'_

_'Pretty and a ramen lover! Dad's gonna be proud!'_

_Tokoiyo looked up at Yamato._

_They leaned in and their lips brushed against each other._

_Tokoiyo backed away and smiled._

_"Yamato, I don't think I would mind being your wife."_

_END_

"You've been engaged this whole time?!"

"Sasuke!"

"I'm sorry Father! But we weren't engaged!!"

"You better not have been!"

Naruto's eyes have been sparkling this whole time.

"Yamato! Why didn't you tell me you found a girl like this!?"

"Dad! We were 10!"

"E-exactly! We didn't mean anything by it!"

"Please you and Yamato were meant for each other,"Tomoko said.

"What are you talking about?,"Tokoiyo asked.

"Yamato is only shy around you. And when Yamato is around, you're shyer than normal."

"That's true,"Naruto said.

"Don't encourage this!,"Sasuke yelled.

"Sasuke, I think we should talk,"Sakura said.

"I'm not done with them!"

"It was nice seeing you Naruto, Yamato."

"Bye Sakura! I need to tell Hinata my son found a wife!!"

"Sorry Tokoiyo!,"Yamato called.


	18. Whipped

Sakura led her husband upstairs.

"What do you want to say, that can't wait after I talk to the girls?"

"You shouldn't be mad at them, or the boys they kissed."

Sakura opened the door to Suoh's room.

There he was being crawled upon by the triplets.

"You should be talking to him",she said.

"Get the kids out of here",Sasuke said.

"C'mon you guys, it's time for lunch",Sakura called.

Haru, Hoshi, and Hotaru followed her out.

Suoh stayed in his place because he knew what was coming.

Oh how he regretted that night, a little.

"So you left your 10 year old sisters, at a festival?"

"Yeah. . ."

"For the Hyuuga girl?"

"She has a name."

"Suoh, I'm sure your mother expects to be mad at you. Because you left your underage sisters alone with two boys. But I'm not."

"You're not?"

Suoh's black eyes stared into Sasuke's.

And now he knew why he wasn't upset.

"Dad, I didn't propose to An. We were only 11."

"I understand."

"But. . ."

"But?"

"Let's just say I have a little surprise for her on her next birthday."

"Hehe, yep, you're definetly my son."

"Was there ever any doubt?"

"Yeah, ever since I realized. . .An has you whipped."

"What?!"

"I know, I know. You don't know how it happened and-"

"I'm not as whipped as you. How many times has Mother NOT been in charge."

"It was my idea to have this many children. You're mother does what I say."

"Really, so. . .she's in chains?"

"If I want her to be. If I want another child, it happens. If I want to have sex, it happens. And if I want to stop in the middle, it happens."

"So. . .you've got Mom whipped?",Suoh asked slyly.

"You better believe it."

"Really Sasuke?",a calm voice said behind him.

Sasuke didn't have to turn around to know who it was.

"How long have you been there?",he asked.

"Since,'It was my idea to have this many children'."

Sasuke looked at Suoh, who was leading him on.

"After your mother and I have a talk, I'm coming after you."

Sakura then proceeded out the room, and Sasuke followed.

Suoh came to the kitchen and saw the triplets still eating.

"You guys want to know something?",he asked them.

All three nodded.

"Mommy is having twins, maybe."

"Really?",Hotaru asked.

Suoh nodded.

Then Hotaru danced around.

"I'm gonna have a sister! I'm gonna have a sister!"

"No you're not! I'm gonna have a brother!",Haru said.

"What about you, Hoshi?",Suoh asked his quietest brother.

Hoshi just stayed quiet, he didn't really like attention.

He slipped out of his chair and went to his room.

Suoh followed him.

"Hoshi, what's wrong?"

Hoshi stayed quiet.

Suoh sighed.

This would be much easier with Hotaru, he would just need to show her a jar.

And Haru talks as much as possible.

But Hoshi was a shell.

Sakura always said without proper stimulation, he would become as silent as Sasuke used to be.

And according to mom, that wouldn't be much fun.

Then Suoh got an idea.

* * *

REVIEW!!


	19. Brother

After Sakura had a little 'talk' with Sasuke, she left to check on her children.

On her way to the kitchen she saw Suoh in the triplets room.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to get Hoshi to talk. But it's not working. So, I'm going to take him to Tomoko."

"What are you trying to get him to say?"

"I told him about you being pregnant. I asked him what he thought of it, but he won't say anything."

Sakura smiled.

"Suoh, just try it again. Hoshi probably wants to spend time with his oldest brother."

Suoh looked at his brother.

"Okay then."

Suoh picked up his brother and left to go to the park.

Suoh sat down on a bench, and then put down Hoshi so he could play.

But Hoshi stayed next to his brother.

"Hoshi, go play."

Hoshi shook his head and clamped down on Suoh's leg.

Suoh sighed.

He picked up Hoshi and brought him to a playground.

Suoh set Hoshi down at the sand box around some other kids.

Hoshi just sat there while Suoh went back to his bench.

After a few hours Suoh somehow fell asleep.

Suddenly he felt a nudge on a shoulder.

He immediately got up and looked at the invader of his personal space.

"An? What do you want?"

"I was wondering what you were doing sleeping on a park bench."

"Sleeping? Hoshi!"

Suoh went to the sandbox.

Hoshi wasn't there.

He looked all around and Hoshi was no where to be found.

"Hoshi! Hoshi! Ho-Tomoko?"

Suoh was face to face with Tomoko.

"Mom sent me out to find out where you guys were. So. . .where's Hoshi?"

"Um. . .around."

Tomoko gave him a glare.

And Suoh knew what that meant.

Tomoko and Hoshi were very close to each other.

And Tomoko wouldn't like it if Hoshi was missing.

So Suoh made up an excuse and looked for Hoshi everywhere.

"Hoshi! Hoshi!"

Suoh found a small lump by a tree, shivering.

"Hoshi!"

The lump turned around and Suoh could see tears.

Suoh grabbed him.

"Hoshi, you're soaking."

Suoh looked around and saw a small stream.

Not big enough to drown, but enough to get wet.

"Brother-sob-brother."

"What is it?"

"I don't want. . .another brother, or a sister."

"Why?"

"Then-sob-who will play with me? Who will watch me? I won't ever see you!"

Suoh sighed with relief.

"Jealousy. Who knew? Hoshi, you'll still see me."

"No I won't!"

"Yes you will."

"No I won't!"

"Yes you will!"

"No I won't!"

"Suoh! Hoshi!",Tomoko called.

"We'll finish this after dinner",Suoh said.

* * *

Sry to end it like this.

But I wanted to update fast.

So wait for the next chapter


	20. Baby

Suoh carried Hoshi back home.

It was quiet at the dinner table.

Haru and Hotaru were having there own little food fight, with Sakura as the referee.

Tomoko and Tokoiyo were being questioned about their love lives by their Father.

Suoh was staring at Hoshi the whole time.

"Suoh?",Sakura called.

"Yes?"

"You never told me why your brother came home, soaked."

"Oh well, you see. . .So. . .yeah."

"The famous Suoh is actually speechless?",Tomoko teased.

"Shut it, Tomoko."

"Well? I'm waiting?",Sakura said.

"We, uh. . .we wanted to go swimming!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, but Tomoko called us and Hoshi fell in. So that's why he's wet."

Sakura stared at him.

"Honestly this family is full of horrible liars. I can't lie, and your father can't. Why do you kids think you can?"

"I don't know, maybe it skipped a generation",Suoh said.

"Nope. You kids can't lie. It's in you genes",Sasuke said.

After dinner Suoh went into the triplets room.

Sakura was getting them ready for bed.

He took Hoshi away to his room.

"Hoshi, what I said was true, I'll still see you."

"But the baby-"

"Yes, the baby will need attention. But I'll find time to play with you."

"What about An?"

Suoh froze.

"Does the whole world know about An? How did you find out?"

"Tomoko told me."

"That little-nevermind about An. Even if I'm with her, I'll still find time."

Hoshi smiled and hugged his brother.

"Suoh, bring Hoshi back, it's time for bed",Sakura called.

Suoh carried Hoshi, and laid him in his bed.

"Promise?",Hoshi asked.

"Promise."

"Pinky promise",Hoshi held out his tiny digit.

"Pinky promise",Suoh locked his pinky with Hoshi's.

Sakura was watching quietly rom the doorway.

She went back to her room where Sasuke was already asleep.

"Sasuke,she nudged him.

"I am sleeping."

"No you're not. I want to tell you something."

"What?"

"Do you think we should tell the fans why we waited so long to have the triplets?"

"Sakura, why would you ask that?"

"I don't know. But hey, it seems like our kids are raising our younger kids better than us."

"Good."

"Good? Why is it good?"

"Because, now I know if we die before they're adults, their siblings can take care of them."

"I guess, but isn't this the Parental Chronicles? Why aren't we parenting?"

"In due time. I'm sure before this chapter ends, we'll have something to parent, that will go on until the next chapter."

"Fine. You know, I was always worried I wouldn't be a good mother. That maybe I would spoil them, or something."

"Sakura, you're a great mother."

"Where's your proof?"

"Go down the hall and look into the other bedrooms. That's my proof."

"Really?"

"Yes. You can look at our children and know they were raised right."

"Are you saying that because they have Uchiha blood?"

"No. Although, that is part of the reason they're so great."

"Well, you're not such a bad father yourself. You don't think we're having too many kids do you?"

"Our goal was seven wasn't it?"

Sakura nodded.

"Then this one will be the last one."

"Yeah. Seven is enough."

They heard a cry down the hall.

That cry turned into 3 cries.

"Definitely the last",Sakura said.

Both moved out of bed to ease the triplets distress.

But when they came to the door, Suoh, Tomoko, and Tokoiyo already had one in each arm.

Sakura smiled.

"You were right Sasuke, we did raise them right."

"Which makes having seven sort of a problem",he said.

"Why?"

"Then there will be four babies to hold. We only have 3 older children."

"Sasuke, then you'll hold the fourth baby."

"Me?"

"Yes. Becuase I'll be asleep. Becuase I gave you 6 kids. And if that wasn't enough, do you know how hard it is, to breastfeed twins?"

"Mother please!",Tomoko pleaded.

"And triplets was only harder."

"Mom, we're trying to calm them",Suoh said.

"Okay, I'll take care of the baby when it cries at night. You just catch up on some sleep",Sasuke surrendered.

"And you guys are _sure_ the next baby will be your last?",Tomoko asked.

"Yes",Sakura answered.

"Good, I don't think I can take much more of this",Suoh said.

They all went to sleep that night, happily expecting the new baby.

Sakura sat up in her bed rubbing her stomach.

"You hear that? Everyone's waiting for you."

Sasuke hugged his head to her torso.

"Even your grumpy dad can't wait."

"You forget, this is how I was with all your pregnancies."

"How could I forget? When my belly started to swell, you wouldn't only kiss me goodnight, you'd kiss my stomach too."

"Oh yeah. Goodnight Sakura",he kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight offspirng",he kissed her tummy.

"Sasuke it hasn't even started growing yet."

"It's never too early to start loving your children."

"This coming from the one who used to speak in two word sentences."

"That was a long time ago."

"I know",she kissed him before turning out the lights.

And the Uchiha household was quiet that evening.

Morning, however, was a different story.


	21. Suoh's Journal

I'd like to thank you all for helping me get over 100 reviews.

TRIPLE DIGITS BABAAAAAYYYYYY!

I'd like to name you but that'd take too long.

And know for the long awaited Souh/An romance

* * *

This was the perfect opportunity.

Suoh told his parents he had a mission.

No one would bother him then.

And no one would tease him about An.

He's almost 19 and it's time they stop!

They think everything has to do with An!

He has a life that doesn't include her.

He can live without her!

"Suoh, let's go",An called.

I totally can't live without her.

* * *

But our relationship wasn't always smooth.

I remember when we first met.

Okay, so we were babies, but Uchihas have good memory.

But one thing about An is, she's the only girl I'll let beat me up.

Don't get me wrong, I don't punch my sisters.

But I let her for therapy.

When she gets angry, she releases it on me.

I remember when she first beat me up.

We were 10, and her father decided to tell her about boys.

Only his version was a bit warped.

It went like this:

_"Boys take away your Byakugan!"_

So when I saw her in town, I casually waved hello.

Next thing you know, my poor ten year old body was in a dumpster.

But eventually I talked to her, when I was in a full-body cast.

Tomoko never let me live that down.

Gradually we became friends.

And I knew the girl that could look me in the eye, and had a glare to match mine, would be the one for me.

And let's face it, I'm well past the star of puberty.

She had a great body.

Long hair like her dad.

Brown like her mom.

And those eyes, they're the opposite of my own black eyes.

But that doesn't stop me, it only encourages my love for her.

One feature I love about her is her long slender legs.

Once I was caught staring. . .once.

When we finally began our genin training I was on her squad.

Needless to say, I was happy.

But I was an Uchiha.

And Father said no distractions.

An wasn't a distraction, she was motivation.

Her Father said he would only let someone truly strong, brave and wise have her.

I wanted to prove to him that I was all those things.

Sure my friends said it was just a childish crush, and I would get over it.

But I never did.

To this day, I've only had eyes for her.

"Suoh stop writing in your journal! Dinner's ready!"

Someday, my sister Tomoko will get what's coming to her.

* * *

I remember when some guy tried to make a move on her.

An's name was spread around because she was the daughter of the Weapons Mistress and the Hyuuga Prodigy.

Many clans came to betroth her to an heir.

But I stopped them at the gates.

I was only 14. But I was a force to be reckoned with.

My father was trained by the Copy Ninja and a Sannin.

And my mother was the brainy genius of Team 7.

You better not touch my girl.

Another trait about An, she's quiet.

If I ever have a problem, she listens quietly and thinks hard before answering.

She knows just what to say and how to say it.

Some people say it's a onesided love.

But it's not.

An isn't used to showing public affection.

And that's okay, because her father was an iceblock.

It must be hereditary.

But whenever we're alone, she can easily show her emotions.

"I don't know why you write that thing. I'm just gonna read it later."

"Tomoko, get out of my room!"

Someday,-sigh-.

Despite her likeness to my Mother she is anything but caring and kind.

I don't know what Reiyou sees in her.

But then again, I'm her brother. I'm not supposed to.

It's time An and I made a life of our own.

With the baby coming my parents need more room.

That's why her birthday is the deadline.

"Suoh that's such a pretty ring! Can I see it!?"

"Tomoko! Knock! Privacy, have you heard of it?!"

"What do you have to hide? You're my brother."

"All the more reason to hide."

"It has something to do with An, doesn't it?"

"Darn it! Why? Why am I so predictable."

"Because, I inherited all the sneakyness."

"Really? Mrs. Nara?"

"Shut up! We're just dating!"

"Better hope Dad doesn't find out."

"He won't!"

"I won't what?"

"Suoh I'm gonna kill you!"

"You gotta catch me first sis."


	22. Finally

Sakura was about 5 months pregnant.

Suoh was out with An.

Not that Suoh told her that, she just knew.

If he wasn't going out with An, he was going out to get An.

The triplets were taking a nap.

It was about 3 o'clock their usual naptime.

Tomoko and Tokoiyo were, wait where are they?

"Sasuke, were are the twins?"

"I think I heard Tomoko whispering about spying on Suoh",Sasuke said.

"And you think that's okay?"

"Yes, as long as they're not out with boys."

"And yet you don't care about your first born son, going out with a girl?"

"He's an adult now. Plus, I read his journal and-"

"Sasuke! That's invasion of privacy!"

"I only do it to see what he's up to."

"I still think it's wrong."

"But I read something special."

"What?"

"Today's the day."

"What?"

"Yep."

Sakura looked at her calender.

"Today **is** the day."

Sakura had that day circled, it had arrows, and it was highlighted.

She giggled with glee.

"Can you believe it?!"

"Absolutely. He is _my_ son."

* * *

Suoh and An were out training.

She had her Byakugan set, and Suoh's Sharingan was running.

After a while, they sat down for a break.

An's hair, that went past her waist, was tied in a braid.

"Hey An?",Suoh called.

She turned her head toward him.

"I always wondered, whenever we train or are on a mission, why do you keep your hair tied?"

"It figures a boy like you wouldn't know."

_'Darn it! There's that Neji in her, telling her boys are bad. Step off Pops!',_Suoh thought to himself, angery at Neji.

"I always tie my hair up because it's very long. I wouldn't want it to be a hindrance to my movements. It could get caught on something."

"If that's the case, why don't you cut it?"

An eyed her hair. "Do you think that would make me better?"

"I-I already like your hair. If you ask me you shouldn't change anything about yourself."

An blushed.

"Y-you know Suoh, I always admired you. I always thought 'He's an Uchiha. How special he must be.' My Father drilled into my head that Hyuugas are just as, if not more special."

_'Is there anything her Father doesn't say?!'_

"That's why I always do my best. I try not to hold anyone back, and I make sure no one holds me back. I wanted to prove to you that I was worth something."

"An, I've always thought you were worth something."

"Really?"

"Yeah you don't let people push you around. I knew that when you pummeled me when we were kids."

An laughed at the memory.

"An, I've wanted to ask you something."

Somehow by now the Moon had risen high.

Suoh noticed how the moonbeams lit up her creamy eyes.

_'Oh darn it, if it wasn't hard enough, it sure it now.'_

Suoh swallowed his fear and reached for something in his pocket.

"An?"

"Yes?"

* * *

"Sasuke, where are they?"

"Wait for it Sakura. This takes time."

"But I can't wait!"

"You can, and you will. It'll be soon. Just be patient."

"Fine."

* * *

"An, will you marry me?"

An's voice was caught in her throat for a minute.

It was the first time this Hyuuga girl was at a loss for words.

"Y-y-YES!!"

An grabbed Suoh in a hug.

Suoh was about to put the ring on her but she grabbed it.

"Let's play a game."

"What kind of game?"

An threw the ring out into the field.

"Whoever finds it first wins!"

"Loser tells their parents, about us?",Suoh questioned.

"Sure why not."

And with that the couple engaged in a fight to find the ring.

And An won.

Suoh swears he let her win.

* * *

Sakura was about to go find them herself.

"Wait for it Sakura",her husband tried to calm her down.

Then Suoh walked through the door with An behind him.

"Mom, Dad, guess wha-"

"You ENGAGED!! Finally!",Sakura yelled.

"H-how did you guys know?"

"Suoh, why do they have my birthday circled so many times?",An asked looking at the calender.

Suoh sighed.

"I need to put a lock on that journal."

Shortly after Tomoko and Tokoiyo came home.

"So, how did spyng on your brother go?",Sasuke asked.

"Spying? Oh right! Spying. It was awesome. I only wish we had a camera",Tomoko said.

"So you know about my engagement?",Suoh questioned.

"What engage-I mean yes! Tell 'em Tokoiyo!"

"I-it was v-very romantic. I-I almost cried",Tokoiyo tried to get the words right.

"You guys didn't spy on your brother, did you?",Sakura asked.

"Of course we did! Where else would we be?!",Tomoko said.

Sakura saw Tomoko wasn't going to break.

So she put her motherly skills to Tokoiyo.

"Tokoiyo, dear. I gave birth to you and your siblings. Would you lie to me?"

Tokoio looked back and forth between her sister and mother.

Tomoko gave her a look that said 'Don't you dare crack!'

Sakura's look was more of a 'Don't disappoint me.'

Tokoiyo broke down quickly.

"We went on a date with Reiyou and Yamato! But I wasn't so sure. And Tomoko said they'll never know! And she covered it by saying stuff about spying on Suoh!!"

Sakura smiled.

"That's my girl."

"You two did what"Sasuke muttered ominously.

"Oh c'mon Dad. This is getting old. At least you know them. We could be going out with strangers!",Tomoko said.

Suoh and An left to avoid the thunder.


	23. New Rules

Note: there is a link to a pic of two girls dressed up, the way I imagined Tomoko and Tokoiyo at the festival

* * *

Sakura took her husband into their room, before he could say a word to the twins.

"Sakura, they snuck out."

"But don't you trsut the boys by now? I wouldn't be surprised if they proposed to our daughters by the time our last child is born."

"So four months is the deadline to you?"

"That would be nice."

_'I'll find a way to keep theose pervs away from my girls',_Sasuke thought.

* * *

Sasuke was walking around when he saw Reiyou and Yamato at Ichiraku.

He stayed close enough to not be seen, but to here their conversation.

"So you want to marry Tokoiyo, but you don't want to propose?",Reiyou questioned.

"It's not that I don't want to. It's that, I'm afraid she'll reject me."

"Are you crazy! She would say yes if she didn't faint first."

"I know. It's just her father. He doesn't seem very fond of me. And Tokoiyo wouldn't want to make her father unhappy."

"I'm sure she'll say yes. Even Tokoiyo has her moments."

"Yeah. She surprised me in that ramen eating contest. But that really turned me on!"

"Yamato, you were 10. How turned on could you get?"

"Well I was turned on in 10 year old terms."

"I don't think I could propose to Tomoko."

"Why not?",Yamato asked.

"Because, I'll look at her. Then I see those big green eyes."

"You've got a weakness for green eye?"

"Only hers. What about you?"

"I like Tokoiyo's voice. She talks so little, it's like. . .her voice is a treasure, only to be heard by those worthy."

"When did you become a poet?"

"I don't know."

"Well one thing's for sure. You'll probably propose to Tokoiyo, before I can get to Tomoko."

"Why is that?"

"Because, you're a kind of guy that's more out there than I am. You were the one that suggested they sneak out to date us."

"I guess you're right."

Sasuke smirked at this conversation.

He got an idea.

* * *

Tomoko and Tokoiyo were playing around with Sakura's tummy.

Sasuke came in very happy.

"Sakura I got a new rule."

"What? What is it?",Sakura asked.

"Our children have to be married in order of age."

"Which means?"

"Tokoiyo can't be married before Tomoko."

"What?! Dad that's not fair to Tokoiyo!"Tomoko yelled.

"It's the perfect thing. I mean Suoh is our first born. And he's getting married first."

"Girls, ignore your Father. He's having one of his moments."

"Sakura."

"Sasuke."

"I'm serious."

Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, I understand. You're hoping because Reiyou is too shy to propose, Tomoko will not get married. And then her sister won't be married."

"Exactly."

"Like I said girls, ignore your Father."

"I won't be ignored."

"Well, me a little sis are going out to train! Bye!",Tomoko dragged her sister off.

"How do we know they're telling the truth?",Sasuke questioned.

"If you go out that door, I'll sit on you."

Needless to say, Sasuke stayed home.


	24. Preview

This is just a new story.

You wanna know why there's a

15 year gap between the

triplets and the older kids?

Well here's a preview

for a new story. I don't have a

title yet. If you can think

up one, tell me in a review.

I might use it.

_"Tokoiyo! You need to do this because Suoh and I won't always be there to protect you! Someday a life will be in your hands and you need to be ready!"_

"What am I supposed to do? I can't do anything!",Tokoiyo said as tears welled in her eyes.

* * *

"I can't understand much, because I'm an only child. But I'm sure that she didn't mean what she said."

"Yamato, you're really are an understanding person."

* * *

"Suoh calm down! You can find a way!"

"An this isn't just a normal mission. My parent's are in danger! And my sisters are counting on me! I'm only 14. There's a limit to what I can do!"

"Well I'll be here to help you."

* * *

"Tomoko, maybe you were being a bit hard",Reiyou said.

"She needs to learn that she's gonna be in a position that could mean someone's life!"

* * *

"Mom, I need you. I can't do this on my own."

"You'll be okay. You have your siblings."

"But Tomoko hates me, and Suoh-"

"Don't worry. They both love you."

"Mom! Don't! Please!"

So gimme a title and I might use it!!


	25. The Last

I love you guys.

Sry just wanted to say that.

Tomoko:today's chapter is brought to you by the letter R!

Suoh: For **R**eiyou?

Tomoko: NO! For **R**eviews!

* * *

Sakura was now in her 9th month.

"When are those boys going to marry my girls?"

"Sakura calm down",Sasuke said.

"NO! I want to see my daughters married before I die!"

Actually she was halfway into her 9th month, and she is now in labor.

"Sakura you're not gonna die."

"Yes I am! My body is finally saying 'Enough is enough'!"

"Sakura calm down and push!",Tsunade yelled.

* * *

Suoh and his siblings were waiting outside the door. It was quiet because the walls were sound proof.

"What do you think it'll be?",Tomoko asked.

"I don't know. It could be a boy, or a girl",Suoh answered.

Haru and Hotaru were playing in the halls. Hoshi clung to Tomoko waiting for his mother. It seemed like days passed by before Sasuke came out panting.

"You would think, that after doing this so much, you'd get used to it",Sasuke said.

"How is she?",Tokoiyo asked.

"Come in",he said.

They all went in the room to see their new sibling. Sakura held her child close to her.

"Well, what is it?",Tomoko asked.

The baby opened it's eyes revealing obsidian orbs.

"Okay, we know it's eyes are black. Now what is it?"

"What's it's name?",Tokoiyo asked."

"Sora",Sakura answered.

"Is it a girl or a boy?",Tomoko asked again.

"It's a girl",Sakura finally answered.

The triplets sat on the bed with Sakura.

"See Hoshi? She's not so bad",Suoh said.

"Mommy",Hoshi whined.

Sakura gave Sora to Sasuke and held Hoshi.

"Hoshi, I won't forget about you."

He snuggled in his mother's warmth.

"Thank goodness this is the last one",she said.

"Now that your baby is delivered, you know what this means?",Tomoko said.

"What?",Tokoiyo asked.

"We can start looking for bridesmaid dresses, and get this wedding going."

"When are you guys getting married?"Sasuke asked.

"We haven't decided yet",Suoh said.

"Well don't make it too soon. I need to lose some of this pregnancy weight",Sakura said.

"Hey, aren't Hinata and TenTen having children soon?",Sasuke questioned.

"Hinata gave birth yesterday. And TenTen is ready to pop",Sakura answered.

"I hope you ALL will stop it right here. We don't need anymore kids",Tomoko said.

"She's right",Tsunade agreed. "Because of your generation, Konoha has a very high population."

"Because of our children?",Sakura asked.

"Well that, and we have some of the best ninja, and we kill a lot of people."

Sakura looked over at Sasuke.

"This is definitely the last. I don't think I can take much more", Sakura smiled weakly.

"I agree, we should stop at lucky number seven", Sasuke said.


	26. What Happened?

It had been a month after Sora was born. TenTen had given birth to a son, and Hinata bore a daughter before Sakura. At the moment, the three women, Sakura, Hinata and TenTen, were in Sakura's living room.

They were watching over their newborns, while Sasuke, Naruto and Neji had a mission. Souh and An were planning their wedding, a few months from now. Their mothers needed to remove that pregnancy weight, they said.

Sora's black eyes were big with curiosity, at the new babies around her. She had small amounts of pink hair on her head. Hinata's daughter was the spitting imgae of her father. Blond and blue, was what Yukiko looked like.

TenTen's son was the youngest of them. She named him Akira, and while his sister had her shade of brown for hair, TenTen could already see the dark brown's of Neji's hair. And as he was a Hyuuga, Akira carried the bloodline trait in his white eyes, waiting to be awakened.

"You guys must be excited. Your two children are being married soon",Hinata said.

"Yeah, I almost can't believe it, An and Souh used to always be so shy when they were kids",Sakura said.

"Neji's just been talking about how it was only a matter of time before a Hyuuga and an Uchiha got married. But I know he's happy",TenTen explained.

"We're going to be in-laws too. It's so exciting!",Sakura exclaimed.

"Do you think Yamato will propose soon?",TenTen asked Hinata.

"I'm not sure, actually. I know he has feelings for Tokoiyo. But he feels like she'll reject him because of Sasuke",Hinata explained.

"I'll have to talk to my husband",Sakura said.

"I remember him talking to Reiyou, about asking her to be his date to the wedding",Hinata said.

"I hope he does. Tokoiyo really cares for him",Sakura sighed at her daughter's love life.

Suddenly Tokoiyo ran in being carried by Suoh.

Tomoko stomped in with an angry expression.

Sakura could hear her mutter the words, 'idiot', 'cry', and 'sister'.

"What's wrong?",she asked.

"Yamato is wrong. No offense to your son but he's an idiot!",Tomoko said to Hinata.

"Tomoko! I'm sorry Hinata. Tomoko go to your room",Sakura commanded.

"Fine."

Tomoko went to her room and Suoh held Tokoiyo close. Sakura could see the remnants of tear streaks.

"Suoh, what happened?',she asked.

"Tokoiyo saw Yamato in the marketplace. . .with a girl."

Tokoiyo clung to her brother's shirt.

"Tell me what happened with my son",Hinata demanded.

"It was sort of confusing. At first I had to tell Tomoko not to jump to conclusions, and upset Tokoiyo. But then we realized what was going on."

* * *

I wanted to stop it here because it would be too long if I added the next part.


	27. Girlfriend?

Suoh set Tomoko down and started to explain.

"It happened when we were out buying diapers."

FLASHBACK

_"Tokoiyo, what brand are we supposed to get?",Tomoko asked._

_"Um,"Tokoiyo glanced at the list, "This kind."_

_Suoh came towards them with a basket full of baby items._

_"Man, why can't Sora just get some hand-me-downs from the triplets?",Tomoko questioned._

_"I doubt she could use hand-me-down diapers"Suoh said._

_"I meant bottles, pacifiers, and clothes!"_

_Suoh sighed._

_"Let's just go home."_

_Tokoiyo nodded, and they started to walk out, when something caught her eye._

_"Is that-"_

_"Hey it's Yamato!",Tomoko exclaimed._

_"I bet he's here shopping for his little sister",Suoh said._

_But they noticed he wasn't alone._

_"Yama-kun, we should get these little booties! They're so cute!"_

_"I'm not so sure, Isamu. Last time I tried putting anything on her feet she cried."_

_"She must not be used to them yet. She's just so cute, little Yuki-chan."_

_"Yukiko isn't even a year old. I'm sure having anything on her feet is new."_

_"Who is that girl?",Tomoko questioned._

_"Maybe a relative?",Suoh suggested._

_"It can't be. She's way too friendly for that."_

_Tokoiyo wasn't listening. __She was watching Yamato being dragged around by some girl she didn't even know. __Yamato turned his head a bit and saw Tokoiyo and the others._

_"Oh, h-hey you guys!",he called._

_Tomoko ran up to him._

_"Who is this!"_

_"U-uh, she's. . .well."_

_Tokoiyo and Suoh came up as well, waiting for an answer. __Yamato seemed to hesitate. __But this Isamu person didn't_

_"I'm his girlfriend!"_

_All the Uchiha's faces were covered in shock._

_"G-girlfriend?",Tokoiyo asked heartbroken._

_"Girlfriend?",Suoh questioned as if it was impossible._

_"Girlfriend!",Tomoko yelled angrily._

_"Yeah",Yamato said a bit more confidently._

_"We met at Ichiraku and just hit it off!",Isamu exclaimed._

_"Yeah, we have a lot in common."_

_Tomoko was very upset._

_"Yeah, you're both loud and thick-headed!"_

_"Tomoko, manners",Suoh reminded._

_"Are you guys friends of Yama-kun?",Isamu asked._

_"You could say that. Of course you could also say, I love mustard on my hot dog. But that would be a lie",Tomoko said._

_"So you're not friends?"_

_"Well, in a way, one of us was more than friends with. . .Yama-kun",Tomoko said the horrible nickname._

_"Are you his ex?"_

_"No!"_

_"Yama-kun said he once liked another girl. But she didn't even like him that way. So he came to me! Plus he said that she's too quiet. How romantic can you be if you don't say a word right!"_

_Tokoiyo kept silent, but tears started to prick her eyes._

_"Excuse me!",Tomoko yelled. "Do you know the best romance is when you can convey your feelings without saying a word!"_

_"How can you tell someone you love them, without actually saying it?"_

_"You know what!"_

_Tomoko reared her hand to punch Isamu, but Suoh grabbed her hand._

_"Tomoko, don't."_

_"Fine!"_

_Suoh released her. __Then she proceded to punch Yamato, right in the face!_

_"That'll make it harder to kiss her! You idiot!"_

_Tokoiyo now had a few tears and Suoh had to remove her from the store. __Tomoko stayed there a few moments, inspecting her handy work. __Yamato now had a bloody nose, and busted lip._

_"Next time, think before braking my sister's heart."_

_And with that, Tomoko stomped out._

_END_

"And that's what happened",Suoh ended.

Hinata picked up Yukiko.

"I'm going to have a talk with my son."

"It's getting late. I should probably go too",TenTen said.

Tokoiyo went to her room mentally vowing to never leave it again. Tomoko came in and sat on her bed, where she laid.

"It'll be okay."

"No it won't. How could he say those things to her! Everyone knows I like him, how could he not?"

"Maybe it's because, you two have never really told each other your feelings. And whenever you're together, you hesitate."

"What do you mean?"

"Whenever you kiss, you seem like your not sure. And he's said many times that he likes you. But you take your time in answering. Maybe he thought, if you don't like him, he shouldn't be with you."

"Why did I act that way? I have feelings for him! But. . .everytime, I hear Father's voice. And I don't want him angry at me."

Tomoko sighed.

"I guess it's big sister to the rescue again!"

"Tomoko, why do you always get involved?"

"Because, I don't like when people think they can mess with an Uchiha, just because they're a bit quiet and shy! We Uchihas are a force to be reckoned with. And soon, you're gonna show that Isamu why!"

"You're not ever this helpful with Suoh."

"You my sister, and my twin at that. Therefore, you're my other half. And your pain, is my pain",she said hugging her sister.

"Thank you."

"No problem. A wimp like you needs my help in the art of revenge!"

"Wimp? Whose the one who goes weak in the knees when Reiyou holds her?"

"Shh! That's a secret I trusted you with."

"It doesn't matter, Suoh is just gonna read it in your diary."

"He reads my diary?"

"Oops! That was a secret **he **trusted me with."

"You just can't keep a secret, can you!"

"Will you help me with that too, along with the revenge?"

"Of course. Like Mom said about Dad, 'All he talked about was avenging his family. And he had many secrets.' So it should run in the family!"


	28. Anger,Sadness,and Uchiha Pride

It's cool how i can just make you turn on a character.

i feel like a ruler and you are my minions-NO! supporters!

or like Simon Says. Simon says hate Yamato!!

hahahahaha, just kidding, on with the story

* * *

Tomoko told her sister of her ingenious plan of revenge that was pure genius, and no genius could overcome it's geniosity. And those were Tomoko's own words. But her plan shall be revealed later.

* * *

Hinata came home to and set Yukiko down for a nap. Then she went to Yamato's room. She saw him lying on his bed, facing the ceiling. He seemed to be in a daze. Hinata sat on his bed and looked into his eyes.

They weren't as vibrant as they used to be.

_'Just like Naruto, whenever he's sad.'_

"Yamato, what's wrong?"

"Nothing Mom."

"Yes there is. Now tell me."

"Mom, it's nothing."

"I know it's something. So please, tell me."

"Mom, I said it's nothing!",Yamato said as he turned over.

Hinata sighed.

"I was at Sakura's house. Suoh and the twins came in. Suoh told us everything."

"So? Why should they care? I'm their friend, they should be happy I found a girl that likes me."

"Tomoko was very upset."

"Yeah she punched me. I don't understand. Isamu is my girlfriend, she cares about me."

"So does Tokoiyo."

Yamato's ears perked at that name. Hinata noticed how he tensed up.

"She was crying, and Suoh had to support her."

"She. . .she was that upset?"

"Yes."

Yamato ran out in a blur. Hinata smiled as she knew where he was going. She turned her head to his bedside table and saw a piece of paper. It was a reciept. From a certain kind of store.

"It's about time."

* * *

Yamato ran as fast as he could.

_'I have to get to her!'_

Yamato finally came to the Uchiha household. He knocked on the door like he was being chased by a murderer. When the door was answered, he hurriedly explained himself.

"I have to see Tokoiyo! It's really important!"

Hehehe, but I did not mention who was at the door.

"Uzumaki if you do not leave my property, I will kill you."

"But-"

"NO!",and with that **Sasuke** shut the door.

But Yamato was determined to see Tokoiyo. Meanwhile, let's see what said twin was doing with her sister.

* * *

"Tomoko, I'm not sure."

"It'll be fine!"

"What am I supposed to do again?"

"There are two ways we can go. We can be impulsive and beat the blood out of. . ._Isamu_."

"Don't say her name like it's disgusting."

"It is! You try to say it."

"I-I. . .sa. Isa. . ."

"See, her name is like spinach to you, which you can't even swallow without throwing up."

"Well what's the other way we can go?"

"We can be sneaky. Little pranks here and there, to make her miserable."

Tomoko thought for moment.

"We're Uchihas, so both can be easily done."

"I can't beat her up!"

"Yes you can! Despite what his friends said when they were young, Dad wasn't emotionless. Mom says that Dad had a pretty bad temper. And Mom's fuse was even shorter!"

"So?"

"So?! You've inherited the Uchiha-Haruno rage! It runs through blood!"

"Then why don't I get that angry? Why do I only feel sadness."

"Because, it's been dormant. Suoh and I have gotten plenty angry through the years so you didn't have to. Now, I'm gonna help you release that rage, so you can beat the crap out of her!"

"Really?"

"Yep! When I see you defeat her, and ultimately humiliate her, bringing pride back to the Uchiha name, it'll be just as good as doing it myself!"

"Pride back to the Uchiha name? When was it ever lost?"

"It's never really lost. But some people doubt our greatness. It's up to you to restore honor to the clan!"

Tokoiyo stared at her sister. Their Father really drilled pride into her skull.

"Okay! We're gonna go find Isamu, then you're going to unleash your anger!"

"You make it sound so easy."

"Because it's like whenever Mom was angry at Dad for leaving the village. The moment he got back, she was blind with fury!"

"And?"

"Well, he was already tired when he got back. So after Mom got a hold of him, he spent a few weeks in the hospital."

"She was that angry?"

"Yep! Now let's go."

Tomoko grabbed her hand and led her to the fron door.

* * *

Yamato was still at the front door, thinking of the best course of action.

"I don't want to barge in. After what I did, I should be respectful. If I went to her window, she wouldn't let me in. Ugh! No matter what way I look at it, I can't get in!"

Suddenly Tomoko and Tokoiyo burst through the door, right into Yamato.

"Tokoiyo?"

"Yamato?"

"Sorry, we gotta go!",Tomoko said.

"Where?",he asked.

Then Tomoko answered with a grin,"To destroy your girlfriend!"

"What? Wait, I have to tell you something Tokoiyo!"

Tomoko didn't let her sister hear another word, as she sped off. Yamato sighed.

"This just can't be easy can it!?"

* * *

Tomoko ran through the village, as Tokoiyo tried to keep up.

"How are you gonna find her?",she asked.

"When I have a certain experience with someone, I make a note to remember their chakra pattern."

"That's how you were always able to find Yamato at hide-and-seek?"

"Are you kidding? His ramen breath could have been smelled in Suna! He needs a little thing called variety in his diet."

"I like his ramen breath",Tokoiyo whispered.

"I found her!"

Tomoko stopped in front of Isamu.

Then she pushed Tokoiyo in front of her.

"Are you here to punch someone else?",she said to Tokoiyo.

"That was my twin."

"Yeah, I haven't heard that one before. Just leave me alone!"

"Hey! You want round 2?!",Tomoko yelled pushing Tokoiyo out of the way.

"Oh right, youg uys are twins. Well what do you want?"

"Me? Oh I'd like to do many things, many things indeed. Many things that orochimaru himself would think is gut wrenchingly disturbing. But no, I'm not here for me. I'm here for my sister. Let's see what she wants."

Tomoko put Tokoiyo in front of her again.

"Well?",Isamu asked.

Tokoiyo was at a loss for words. She turned and saw Tomoko was gone.

_'Some sister she is! I guess I'm alone on this one. But I'm an Uchiha, I should be strong. Right?'_

Isamu's eyes stared her down.

"I'm not giving up Yama-kun if that's what you want."

"Stop calliing him that."

"Why? I think Yama-kun is a cute name!"

"It's just. . .it's just. . ."

"It's just what?"

Tokoiyo tried to find that Uchiha rage deep in her. Her sadness for Yamato, turned into anger towards Isamu. She was about to make Tomoko proud.


	29. Tokoiyo's Dark Side

Tokoiyo gathered her courage and looked Isamu in the eye. She took a deep breath. Then she spoke.

"I don't like you calling him Yama-kun. It's Yamato! His name is Yamato! You can't just destroy his name like that!"

"Destroy his name?",Isamu questioned.

"Yes! Yamato is a special name to me! And I wont let someone like you turn it into a dimmunitive!"

"Someone like me? I'm his girlfriend-"

"But he doesn't really like you. I'm sorry to say this, but he's only dating you because he thinks I'm not interested in him. But he's wrong! . . .I care about him a lot."

"Well it's too bad, Yamato is mine now. But don't worry, since you care about him so much I'll make sure he's _happy_",Isamu said suggestively.

"What are you saying?",Tokoiyo asked even though she caught the hint.

"I think you know what I mean. So back off, Yama-kun is happier with me. Besides, a girl like you couldn't please him like I can."

"Please him! Yamato cares about me!"

"Yeah right. You have thin hips, and the smallest chest I've ever seen! Are you sure you're older than 12?"

"Yes I'm older than 12!"

Tokoiyo flustered at these insults. Yes she was a bit smaller than her sister. But not by that much! Right? Besides, once when Yamato mentioned her-ahem-smaller body, he said it gave her that innocent look that he liked.

"Besides, Uchihas aren't all that great. Your whole family is totally dysfunctional. You're Father was a missing-nin, you Mother got unfair favoring from the Hokage, and you're siblings are totally wierd!"

"Don't you **dare** insult _my_ family. You. . .know. . .**nothing**", Tokoiyo's voice took on a darker tone.

* * *

Tomoko watched her sister from a roof top. She was a little worried at first, but so far her sister was standing up for herself. Then she heard Tokoiyo's voice change.

"Uh oh, that's her angry voice. As in her SERIOUSLY angry voice. As in she's about to blow!"

Tomoko got ready to jump away, as if her sister was a time bomb.

* * *

Isamu noticed Tokoiyo's voice changed. She had no idea what that meant. And she had no idea what kind of trouble she was in.

"I'll say whatever I want about whoever I want. You're not the boss of me!"

Isamu looked closer and saw Tokoiyo's eyes had changed.

"W-What's wrong with you?"

Tokoiyo's Sharingan was blazing.

Tomoko saw this also.

* * *

"Aw man, this is going too far. I've gotta get Suoh!"

She ran off to get her older brother. Meanwhile, Tokoiyo and Isamu had attracted a crowd.

* * *

Tokoiyo noticed the people gathering around them. But she didn't care. She was an Uchiha, she was used to the village being interested in her public doings, as well as her siblings.

But right now, she was focused on Isamu. How dare she speak of Yamato that way? Of her family? Of herself? Tokoiyo was usually opposed to violence against civilians, but Isamu was practically begging for it.

"D-don't do anything you'll regret. Yamato loves me. He'll come for you if you hurt me!",Isamu yelled.

"What's wrong? Can't protect yourself?",Tokoiyo teased.

"Of course I can! I'm definitely a better fighter than you!"

"I doubt it."

"That's it! I'm tired of you thinking Yamato likes you! You need to back off!"

Isamu tried to throw a punch, but Tokoiyo easily caught it.

"What makes you think you can even touch me?",Tokoiyo said in that dark voice.

Isamu kept quiet as Tokoiyo held her fist. Then she saw the twin's face curl into a smirk.

"My Father _and _Mother, are both Sanin. I'm better than you could ever even hope to be."

Her victim whimpered as her hand was being crushed. Tokoiyo gave a deep chuckle.

"I bet the only reason you're with Yamato, is because his father is a Sanin, and his mother is a Hyuuga. You're hoping to gain entrance in the inner ninja circle, exclusiv to those closest to the Hokage."

"T-that's not true."

"Oh, but it is. You want to be close to them because you just a nosy little girl. And you want to know about everything that happens within the village."

Tokoiyo gave another heart-chilling giggle.

"But I won't allow that to happen. I'm in a good mood today, so if you bow down before me, I'll spare you."

At this Isamu gained her voice.

"Never! I'm better than you! AGH!!"

Tokoiyo's hand closed down even harder. Soon bones would break.

"Either bow down, or I will destroy you, for taking Yamato away from me. You don't deserve him."

Isamu gave her a look of defiance.

"I won't surrender. If I don't deserve Yama-kun, why is he with me?"

Tokoiyo pressed down harder, causing Isamu to fall on her knees.

* * *

"Yamato, are you gonna jump in sometime soon?"

"Why would I Reiyou? It's kinda cool to have girls fight over you."

"Yeah, in case you haven't noticed, Tokoiyo is mad. You know, as in REALLY mad. The kind of mad that Tokoiyo shouldn't get."

"You're right! I better stop this!"

* * *

"Suoh hurry! Tokoiyo is really upset!"

"Tomoko calm down!"

"No! At this rate, the village is gonna explode!!"

"Don't you mean Tokoiyo will explode?"

"NO!!"

* * *

"Let go of me!"

"No! I want you to bow to me as I am your superior!"

"Tokoiyo stop!"

Tokoiyo's eyes immediately turned green again at the sound of that voice. Her grip on Isamu's hand loosened. She turned and saw a familiar dark haired, blue eyed boy running towards her.

"Y-Yamato?"

"Tokoiyo! Are you okay? You were really upset weren't you?"

"I think you should be questioning the girl with a broken hand",Reiyou said.

"Reiyou can you take Isamu away? I'll talk to her later",Yamato requested.

"Fine."

Reiyou took Isamu home, leaving Tokoiyo and Yamato. And this was where Tokoiyo turned back into her shy persona.

"Y-Yamato, I didn't mean to hurt her. I-I just. . .um. . .I'm sorry."

"Tokoiyo, look at me",he demanded.

Tokoiyo tried to gaze up at him. Her emerald eyes held a look of fear. Fear that Yamato would be extremely mad at her.

"Tokoiyo, I had no idea, that you cared about me that much."

"I-I. . .",Tokoiyo took a big breath. "I've always cared about you. And I was angry you turned away from me for that. . .for that-"

"You don't have to say it Tokoiyo. I was just, confused. I only have eyes for you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you're really shy, and that's pretty cute. And because you don't talk much, you really listen. And I like that about you. I know I can come to you whenever I have a problem."

Tokoiyo's face turned red.

"So, you don't like Is-"

"Do I have to spell it out for you?! ONLY YOU!! I only care about you!!"

Tokoiyo pulled him close and wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm so glad. I'm so glad you feel that way."

Yamato embraced her. Suddenly Tokoiyo was pulled away from him and into another's arms. It was Tomoko.

"Tokoiyo I'm sorry! Now I remembered why we don't let you get mad!! I'm so sorry!!"

"I-It's okay."

"No it's not! You almost got in trouble!"

"Sister, you're choking me!"

"Sorry!",Tomoko released her.

Suoh was behind her.

"Yamato, is everything okay?",Suoh asked.

"Yeah."

"Okay, let's go Tomoko."

Before the siblings left, Suoh pulled Yamato into a corner.

"If we have another problem like this, I won't just stand by and let my sisters handle it. Do you understand?"

"Absolutely. I will never hurt Tokoiyo again."

"Good."

And with that Suoh left. Tokoiyo and Yamato were alone. It was starting to get dark and their parents would be worried.

"I guess I better get going",Tokoiyo said.

"I'll walk you home",Yamato suggested.

"Thanks."

The way home was quiet. But it was comfortable. Yamato knew she forgave him, and Tokoiyo knew he really cared about her.

They got to her door, and they didn't want to part ways. Yamato and Tokoiyo stood there, gazing at each others eyes.

"Tokoiyo get in the house NOW!!", Sasuke yelled from inside the house.

"Yes Father." She turned to Yamato. "I guess this is goodnight."

"Yeah."

"NOW!"

Tokoiyo gave him a quick peck on the lips and ran inside. Yamato had a dreamy smile.

"I never kissed Isamu, but I'm sure Tokoiyo is a better kisser."

* * *

I had lots of fun bringing out Tokoiyo's dark side.

Just a question, do you think Tomoko has short or long hair? And what about Tokoiyo?

Do you think they have the same length? Or different?

Says so in a review! It might make a good chapter!!


	30. Haru and Hoshi's First Haircut

Oh my gosh! This idea just popped in my head!

I was thinking about how girls do their hair a lot, and boys don't seem to have such high maintenence hair.

The only thing my brother does is brush (rarely), and get haircuts.

So I thought, what about Sasuke's boys? Did they ever get a haircut?

Well, read and find out!

* * *

Sakura was in grief. Today was the day. Sasuke made sure it would happen. He was lenient and gave her more time, but it had to be done now. Haru and Hoshi were now eight years old.

And they needed a haircut.

Suoh, felt lucky. His hair grew like his Father, so haircuts were pretty much unnecessary. But his little brothers, Haru and Hoshi, were different. Their hair grew down, like their Mother's. So naturally it grew longer.

And thanks to their genetics, both boys have feminine faces at this age. And Sasuke Uchiha **would not** stand for his sons being mistaken as girls! So, he wanted them to get a haircut, immediately.

Sakura, loved her sons hair. And because of her other children, was not used to cutting it. Let's just forget how she cut her own hair, because there's no way she's putting a kunai near her child's neck.

So she begged Sasuke to give her more time with their hair like this. And Sasuke, being the softy he is around her, agreed. But now it had to be done. He wouldn't hold it off any longer. It's been 2 years, since he first brought it up!

So now, here Sakura is, standing behind Hoshi. He sits on a stool with a cloth draped on him. Sakura holds the scissors fearfully.

"I have to do this! I'm a kunoichi, it shouldn't be this serious!"

Hoshi waited nervously. He never had a haircut before. Sakura knew he was afraid. So she wanted it to be done by herself, rather than a professional stranger. He might be qualified, but he's a stranger.

And that's all a mother needs to know.

Haru waited in the chair next to his brother, wondering what was going on. Sakura gathered her courage, and snipped once. Then snipped twice. She cut off the hair behind Hoshi's back, then cut his bangs.

Sakura looked at her work and smiled.

"There you go Hoshi, all better."

Hoshi smiled at his Mother. Sakura was glad to have such a well behaved son. And then there was-

"NO!"

Sakura heard Haru cry in rejection. She looked at the chair and saw it was empty.

"But how?"

Suoh came in, carrying the eight year old. He knew the boys were getting their haircuts today, and dropped by to help. He saw Haru run away, always the rule breaker, and intervened.Suoh struggled to seat Haru on the stool.

"I don't want to get a haircut!"

Sakura knew exactly how to calm him down. She smirked as she knew her children so well.

"Haru! Settle down or I'll make Tomoko do it!"

Haru froze as images of his older sister restraining him, them giving him a bad haircut as punishment. He sighed and sat down obediently.

"That's better",Sakura smiled.

She finished cutting hair for the day was proud of her handiwork. Just then Hotaru ran in, wondering where her brothers were. She saw them and realized today was when they were getting their hair trimmed.

"I wanna get a haircut too Mommy!",she pleaded.

Hotaru hated being left out in any way. What her brothers did, she did. So many times before, when Sakura would change Haru or Hoshi's diaper, Hotaru took her's off and would casually walk around the house.

"You're not getting a haircut Hotaru", Sakura said.

"Why not? Haru and Hoshi did!"

This was her arguement for everything.

"Because your Father wanted them too. But yours is still going to grow."

"But I want one!"

And that's when Suoh, her favorite brother stepped in.

"Hotaru, why don't we go out for the day?"

"Without An?"

You could just barely see Suoh's eyebrow twitch.

_'Is it known worldwide?'_

"Yes, without An."

"Yay! Let's go to see Grandpa Kakashi. Then I wanna get some ice cream-"

"We wanna go!",Haru yelled. As usual he was speaking for Hoshi too.

"What do you think Hotaru?",Suoh asked.

Hotaru grinned.

"You can come, but I get to choose what we do!"

"Just don't pick anything too girly!",Haru said.

Suoh led them outside and onward to their day out. Sakura smiled nostalgically. Her children grew up so fast. Just yesterday Suoh was in diapers, he met An they became friends, he proposed to her, and he's out of the house and married!

"What am I going to do now? I spent most of my life raising children and now?"

"Mama!", a soft voice called.

Sakura turned and saw her youngest. Little Sora was only three. And that meant, potty training soon. And that meant another event to be added in the infinite scribes of the Parental Chronicles.

* * *

I know what you're thinking.

'The triplets are eight?! That means Suoh is-does the math in head before giving up-. Whatever age he is, we must've missed the wedding!"

Calm down. You didn't.

I just skipped a few years because this idea just came one minute, and if I didn't write it soon, I would lose it.

So I'll go back. Besides, my faithful readers, you all have a special invite that gives you passage to the bride's room before the wedding, and the groom's.

_Suoh and An give this invite to _

_you_

_Honored Guest, who so loyally saw this couple through,_

_from diapers to dumpsters._

_This pass gives you entrance to the bride and groom,_

_before their special moment._

(Optional) Copy and in your profile to show you were personal friend of this couple! And if you have to, you'll create a special SouhxAn action league to keep their fire burning!

Oh gosh, all this before school. Which I have to leave for in about 10 minutes.

I better update


	31. Birthday Calendar

The Parental Chronicles Birthday Calendar

These are calculated estimates from the birthday's mentioned before and certatin statements that were. . .uh stated.

A few are just put there just because no information in the fics are given of their birthday.

So take a look, maybe you have the same birth month!

**January**

Yukiko Uzumaki

Sora Uchiha

**February**

Akira Hyuuga

**March**

Suoh Uchiha

**April**

**May**

Twins-Tomoko and Tokoiyo Uchiha

**June **

Yamato Uzumaki

**July**

**August**

Triplets-Haru, Hoshi, and Hotaru Uchiha

**September**

**October**

**November**

Reiyou Nara

**December**

An Hyuuga


	32. The First Time

Another oneshot about hair!

This one is for Tomoko, because I had this one before the boys,

but theirs was so much easier to write.

So, here it is!

* * *

Tomoko was glad her sister's problem with Yamato was over. She sighed, her sister needs to loosen up around Yamato if she wants him to stay this time for good. The rosy haired twin thought of her old troubles.

Her old **boy** troubles. It only happened once, when she was 15. But it was pretty bad. So bad, the boy was almost-ahem-emasculated by both her parents. And her brother.

Tokoiyo only fainted when she heard.

"Some sister",she giggled to herself.

Tomoko smiled as she reminisced about the _one_ boy who tried to do something with her, that was inappropriate.

--Flashback a few years--

Tomoko and her sister had turned 15 a few months ago. Tomoko and her team were at the daycare. One team member called in sick. At the time, they were in a class helping with arts 'n day was over and Tomoko was cleaning up the glue, paper, and scissors.

There were others with her. Tsunade made her partner up with Reiyou and some other kid she didn't know. Tomoko already knew she didn't like said his name was Ryu, and he said it so arrogantly, she knew she would dislike him.

This may sound hypocritical coming from Tomoko, since all she talks about is Uchiha pride. But that's beside the point. He also kept looking at her strangely. Tomoko recognized that look. Grown men gave it to her Mother.

And Yamato gave it to Tokoiyo at times. Sometimes Tomoko caught guys giving her that look. Tomoko didn't like it. But she wasn't worried. If she hasn't said it before, she'll say it again. Uchihas are strong and proud and nothing can match their power.

Soon Reiyou said he had to go home to help his Dad with something. He was about to as if Tomoko wanted to be walked home. But he new that would lead straight to a punch on the face. Tomoko didn't like being treated like a child.

She was so independent. So now it was just her and Ryu. Tomoko didn't like him, but she knew if he tried anything that she could take him.

"You're Tomoko Uchiha, right?", he asked.

"The one and only",she answered proudly.

"I've heard a lot about you."

"Like what?",she asked skeptically.

"Well Reiyou won't spill anything. But we know what kind of girl you are."

"What?! Whos 'we'?! And what do you mean what kind of girl I am?!"

"Well, you spend a lot of alone time with Reiyou and, people talk."

"That's called a rumor, and they're not true."

Ryu chuckled.

"I've been hearing these rumors for a while. And now, I want to see if they're true."

"I told you they weren't!"

Ryu grabbed her wrists forcefully.

"I'll be the judge of that."

Tomoko tried to release her wrists, but they were caught in a death-grip. Ryu backed her to a wall.

_'C'mon Uchiha! Fight!'_,Tomoko berated herself.

She started struggling around. Ryu held her wrists above her head in one hand. The other traveled down her body. It stopped at her face. Tomoko could see something dark in his eyes. She started kicking around.

Ryu paid no mind until she landed one between his legs. He released her and Tomoko escaped. Now normally, a girl would run away from the scene. But Tomoko was furious. She was going to pummel Ryu for thinking he could force her to do ANYTHING!

"You're gonna pay for that!",she yelled.

"I think I should be the one saying that!",he said still panting.

He regained himself, and Tomoko was poised to fight. Ryu lunged at her and Tomoko stood her ground. When they made contact, they rolled on the ground and Tomoko landed on top. She started to punch him furiously.

Ryu grabbed her shoulders and threw her off. Tomoko landed on her feet in front of him. Ryu stood and aimed a punch. Tomoko dodged to the side, but Ryu swiftly kicked her lower back. Tomoko flung forward on all fours.

She landed beside one of the tables that weren't cleared of craft supplies yet. Tomoko remembered what her Father said once.

_"A ninja is never without a weapon. They are able to utilize there surroundings to their advatage."_

She could hear a dark laugh.

"Now I'm upset. You should just cooperate. Then maybe I won't hurt you."

She could feel him grabbed her hair roughly. Tomoko bit back a whimper of pain.

_'Utilize my surroundings!'_

She calmed down and took a survey of the room. Ryu was behind her, holding her hair. A wall in front of her. To her left, a table full of glue, paper, scissors, and crayons. And on her right, the rest of the classroom.

Tomoko thought hard. She wasn't really good at strategies, that was Suoh. Tomoko came up with everything through improvisation. Guess now was the time to stop doing that.

Wait! The table! Tomoko tried to get a look of Ryu.

"There's nothing you can do. I'll have my way with you now."

"Let's see how you do that with no fingers!", Tomoko grabbed the scissors and motioned them toward Ryu's hand that held her. Ryu removed his hand and Tomoko instead cut her hair. When she saw the pink strands fall around her, she exploded.

"LOOK WHAT YOU DID!!"

"I-I-I-"

"MY HAIR IS CUT! AND NOT EVEN IN A GOOD WAY! I look like a bird!!"

Ryu attempted to run, but Tomoko caught his shirt.

"Oh no you don't."

-The Uchiha Household-

"It's almost nine. Where's Tomoko?",Sasuke asked.

"Her team had a mission at a daycare today. Maybe she's still there", Tokoiyo said.

"The daycare closes at seven",Suoh reminded.

Sasuke's fatherly instincts immediately turned on MAX.

"I'm going to look for her."

"Dad, I'm sure she's fine",Suoh said.

Sasuke ran to Tomoko's room. He came back, not any less worried. He pulled out a small item.

"She's not carrying the pepper spray I gave her."

"Dad, Tomoko is a ninja, she can take care of herself, as she has told us and the entire village many times before", Suoh said.

Just then Tomoko walked in. She was sweating, panting, and her hair was even messier than before, but she was smiling. Sasuke ran over and hugged her.

"Tokoiyo get over here", he said.

Tokoiyo walked over and he hugged them both.

"My two little girls are safe."

"Dad, we're 15", Tomoko said.

"I said, my two little girls are safe."

Sasuke looked Tomoko over.

"With your hair like that, you look just like your Mother, when she first cut her hair. Why did you cut your hair?"

"Well I was trying to cut off the guy's-"

"Guy? A boy? Who was he?"

"Let me finish! I tried to cut off his fingers and missed."

A snicker was heard from Suoh. Tomoko sent a glare over his way.

"What's so funny?"

"You missed his **fingers** and cut off your _hair_. That just doesn't seem right", Suoh said.

"Well he was holding my hair! Does that make sense?!"

"Well, now it does."

Just then, Sakura walked in.

"Okay, the triplets are finally aslee-"

Sakura gawked at Tomoko. Then she ran over and cradled the poor girl's head to her chest.

"With your hair like that, you look just like I did when I first cut my hair!!"

"What happened when you cut your hair Mom?",Suoh asked.

"I was in the chunin exams."

"Well, I was just the victim of attempted rape, so I'd like to go to bed now", Tomoko said.

Sasuke and Sakura stood frozen.

"RAPE!?!",Sakura yelled.

"What's the boy's name?",Sasuke yelled.

"Let me rephrase that. I was the victim of **poorly** attempted rape."

"What's the boy's name?"

"My little girl!"

"Mom! I'm 15!"

"And already a victim of rape!"

"That didn't happen to me until I was 17!"

"What?"

"I was able to take care of myself. You're still too young!"

"Mom!"

"Are we all forgetting this is Tomoko?", Suoh questioned. "I'm sure she was fine." _'Tokoiyo is who I'd be more worried about.'_

"Let's go to Tsunade! You need to be checked!"

"Mom! It was **attempted** rape. Which means it was _not_ successful!",Tomoko yelled.

All the yelling awoke the triplets and cries were heard. Sakura's mother instincts were now toward her crying babies. Tomoko mentally thanked that she had 3 younger siblings to distract her mother every now and then.

"I'll ask you again. What's the boy's name?"


	33. Teaching Sora

Once again, another one about hair.

This one is for Sora. She's 10 years old now and that would make the triplets 14, the twins 28, and Suoh 29.

Good gosh they're old now. But don't worry, I still need to go back to their baby years for a few events I have in mind.

On with the fic!

* * *

"Now Sora, what do we say about boys?"

"Boys are stupid, gross, and no boy can ever tame a girl from the Uchiha clan!!"

"That's my girl. Now what do we say about non-Uchiha girls?"

"They're fine, but not as good as me!"

"And about training?"

"If I don't train, I'll be too soft to defend my clan. And I'll be like Yukiko!"

"That's my girl."

"I love you Daddy!"

"I love you too."

"Sasuke, dear. . .WHAT KIND OF THINGS ARE YOU TEACHING HER!?!?!"

"Sakura, remember what we said about yelling. It isn't good for your age."

"Sasuke you know neither of us are near that 'age'."

Sakura looked between her husband, and youngest daughter. Both stared at her with those lovely dark eyes.

"More importantly, haven't you noticed how Sora resembles you?"

"She has pink hair-"

"Not that! I mean her hair type."

Sasuke looked at Sora, who sat on his lap. He had noticed awhile ago how Sora's hair grew. It seemed he had passed down his unique hair gene to her. Sora's hair, though pink, grew in a shape similar to a bird.

"I look like Daddy!", Sora yelled happily.

"I can't help but wonder if this is an effect of being around you so much", Sakura said.

"Is that a bad thing?",Sasuke questioned.

"She might pick up bad habits. For example, your obsession with tomatoes, your fixation on how superior Uchihas are-"

"Uchihas rock!",Sora yelled.

"Right, now what about Akira Hyuuga?",Sasuke asked the little girl.

"He's a lazy slacker!"

"And Yukiko Uzumaki?"

"I can be friends with her, but don't let her girlyness rub on me!"

"Correct."

"Sasuke! Why are you teaching her these things?", Sakura demanded.

"Because, Sora is our last one. We need to make sure she knows how special she is as one Uchiha out of 9."

Sakura sighed. There was no talking to him. Just then, the triplets entered. Haru had a cocky grin, Hoshi was panting, and carrying a sleeping Hotaru on his back. All were sweaty and scratched up.

During the years, the triplets grew features that allowed people to tell them apart. Hotaru had the longest hair, reaching mid-waist. She was also a teen now, and starting to develop. How akward was it for her to be around her brothers then.

Hoshi and Haru sort of took after Tomoko and Tokoiyo, from looking at the face anyway. Hoshi was like Tokoiyo, in that he had softer eyes and his hair never grew past his shoulders with out having it cut.

Haru was similar to Tomoko, because his eyes were more fierce and he was the more agressive one. Haru was a bit harsh to Hoshi sometimes, but just like Tomoko to Tokoiyo, he would defend his brother at all times.

"How did training go?",Sasuke asked.

Haru's smug smile widened.

"The usual! I never miss my mark, but Hoshi-"

"I told you, Hotaru was distracting me", Hoshi said.

"How could she distract you? She was just practicing with shuriken", Haru questioned.

"I always worry when she has weapns in her hands. Hotaru was never good with sharp things."

"The more reason she should practice. Anyway, my team has a mission tomorrow morning. So I won't be here for breakfast", Haru said.

"I'll take Hotaru to her room", Hoshi said.

"Sora, it's time for you to go to bed", Sakura said.

"Can Daddy tuck me in?", she asked.

"Of course."

Sakura knew how extremely close to her father Sora was. Sakura went to her bedroom and waited for Sasuke to come in. When he did he seemed tired out.

"What's wrong?", Sakura asked.

"Sora wanted me to tell her a bedtime story."

"So?", Sakura knew he was no good with stories, but it couldn't have been that bad.

"She wouldn't let me go until she fell asleep."

"Well, what stories did you tell her?"

"Remember how I'm no good with stories?"

"Yeah."

"I ended up telling her our life story."

"You did what? Sasuke I don't think _anything_ that happened to us is appropriate for a 10-year old girl."

"Relax, I made it suitable for a child. And I didn't use any of our names."

"Good. I'd like Sora to live in a world where certain things don't exist."

Sasuke knew whom she was referring to. He grabbed her waist and held her tightly.

"You don't have to worry. He was taken care of a long time ago."

"I know but I still worry."

"On another note, what's wrong with Sora looking like me?"

"I'm afraid that she'll be to much like you and she'll never get married and have kids!"

"Slow down Sakura. Sora doesn't even completely understand why boys and girls have separate bathrooms. I think we can hold off on marriage for awhile."

**The next day. . .**

Sora ran inside. She just came back from the academy. Sasuke was in the kitchen.

"Daddy guess what! Daddy guess what! Daddy guess what! C'mon Daddy! Guess!"

"Okay okay, what is it?"

"I was at school, and I had to go to the bathroom. But I went in the wrong one! I knew because their toilets were weird. Why do boys have toilets like that Daddy? I tried to sit on one, but it was hard!"

"Sora-"

"How do boys sit on their Daddy!?"

"Sora dear-"

"And then the door opened so I hid because I didn't think I was supposed to be in there."

"Sora-"

"It was a guy, he was one of the chunin who teach us."

"I hope this isn't going-"

"He stood in front of one and pulled his pants down! Then Daddy he did something crazy!"

"Oh Sora, he didn't-"

"There was a stick on him, and I think pee was coming out of it!"

"And it is going there-"

"What was that thing?! Do all boys have it?!"

"Sora-"

"I'm home!', Sakura called.

"I need to tell Mommy!"

"No Sora-"

"Mommy guess what!"

Sasuke stayed in the kitchen, and in about 3 minutes he heard Sakura scream. Then he heard Sora's now quiet voice.

"Mommy?"

Sasuke left the kitchen and saw Sakura unconcious, on the floor.

"Daddy?"

"Go and play with Yukiko, your Mom will be fine. She's just shocked."

"Why?"

"Uh, because her daughter is so smart. . ."

Okay! Bye Daddy!"

Sasuke waved goodbye before he took Sakura to their room. She awoke a few minutes later.

"What happened?"

"Maybe Sora should spend more time with you."

"What? Why?"

"Because I'm not explaining gender differences to her."

"You tell her everything _but_ that!?"

"Yes."

"Sasuke-"

"I'll love you forever if you do this for me."

"You also said that when it was time for the twins and Hotaru."

"But I did Suoh, Haru and Hoshi."

"Sora is closer to you."

"But she's a girl."

"There's no way I'm doing something that akward again."

"Wait, I have an idea!"

**A few hours later. . .**

"Hoshi and I are back from training!", Hotaru yelled through the house.

Sasuke and Sakura came up to them.

"We need you two do something", Sasuke said.

"What is it?", Hoshi asked.

"Normally, we probably would've asked Tokoiyo or Suoh", Sakura said.

What's going on?", Hotaru questioned.

"But their busy, so you guys need to do it", Sasuke said firmly.

"Do what?", Hoshi asked fearful of what his parents were talking about.

Sasuke and Sakura led Hoshi and Hotaru to the living room. Sora sat on the couch.

"You two are going to tell her the difference between boys and girls. Bye", Sasuke sealed them in the room.

"Wait! What!?", Hoshi yelled.

"Oh this'll be so much fun! I always wanted to do this!", Hotaru squealed excitedly.

Hoshi just stood dumbfounded.

--

"Do you think that was the right thing to do?"

"Sakura, we each told 3 kids. We've done our part. It's time they took responsibility for their younger sibling."

"If you say so."

Sakura would regret this decision in about 2-5 years.

* * *

In the end, this had nothing to do with hair. Boy do I lose focus.

Like I said, I'm going back to their baby years for a few things.

And we get another peek at Suoh's journal.


	34. The Birth of Twins

This one is going waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay back.

Gosh, I feel like I'm in a time machine movie writing something like this.

* * *

"Suoh, eat you peas."

"Mmmmm. No, toto!"

"No tomatoes, you already had some this morning."

Sakura Uchiha, as of right now a mother of one. Her son, Suoh, was only one year old. His 1st birthday was two months ago. His mother was well into her 9th month of her second pregnancy.

"Suoh, you're going to have to eat these peas. You need to set a good example for your new sibling, or siblings."

Suoh kept his mouth clamped shut. Sakura sighed and took him out of his highchair.

"I guess since you won't eat, we'll go ahead and set you down for a nap."

Sakura sat on the couch and held Suoh to her round belly. If there was one thing Suoh liked about this pregnancy thing, it was his mom's tummy. He loved the way it felt really warm, and lately there was something in there that would hit him if he touched it.

The first time it happened, his mom called his dad saying, 'The baby moved'. Ever since her stomach got bigger and bigger. But Suoh didn't care, he loved hugging it for some reason. As Sakura rocked him to sleep something happened.

"Agh, SASUKE!!!"

"Mama?!", Suoh wailed and started crying.

He was being lulled to sleep and was almost there until her loud screamed disturbed him. Sasuke ran in and asked what was wrong.

"My water just broke!"

After a few non-baby appropriate words flew from his mouth, Sasuke called Naruto and soon they were at the hospital. Sakura was put in a wheelchair and Sasuke held Suoh. He set him down in the hospital's child playpen.

When Sakura wheeled by, Suoh grabbed for his mother.

"Mama?"

Sakura looked down and held his face in her hand.

"Don't worry Suoh, Mommy will be fine", she said as sweat dripped from her brow.

Suoh looked longingly as she was taken into a room, and Sasuke followed her. The small child dropped to the floor and started to tear up. Naruto saw this and immediately ran up to him.

"Hey don't cry, when they come out, you're gonna get a surprise!"

The baby Uchiha didn't look convinced.

"Hey look, there's a friend", Naruto said, pointing to another baby in the pin. Suoh looked over and saw another baby, playing with blocks. He went over, and because one of his parents is Uchiha Sasuke, acted on first instinct.

"WAAAAH!"

"Suoh! Why did you hit that baby with a block?!", Naruto yelled.

Suoh laughed at Naruto's distressed face.

"It's not funny!"

"Naruto! What did you do to that child", Ino questioned.

"Wha? Me! No it was Su-"

"You don't even belong in a hospital."

"But Ino!"

"Will you two quit it. You're setting a bad example for my son", Sasuke said.

"I am!? Who taught him to throw blocks at people?", Naruto asked.

Suoh picked up another one and threw it at Naruto.

"OW! Hey!"

"Sakura taught him that."

"How's she doing?", Ino inquired.

"Well, it's been taking awhile. But for good reason. She had twins."

"Twins!", Ino giggled.

Suoh looked up at his dad.

"Toto?"

"No, not tomato, twins", he answered.

Sasuke picked him up from the pen.

"Let's go see your Mom."

"Mama!", Suoh said, immediately happy.

Sasuke brought him to a room and there was Sakura. She sat there, looking exhausted. Sasuke sat Suoh on the bed with her. Suoh noticed her belly was a little smaller.

"Mama?"

Sakura opened her eyes to see her first born. Just then the doctors came in. Tsunade was the one holding the babies. She handed one to Sasuke, and the other to Sakura.

"Congragulations, you have two baby girls."

Sakura looked at the tiny face in her arms.

"I've forgotten what this feels like. Look Suoh, it's your new baby sister, or one of them."

Suoh peered at this small wrinkled thing. Sakura took his hand and placed it to the newborn's cheek.

"Sof. Mama sof."

"Yes, very soft."

Sakura and Sasuke switched daughters so Suoh could see this one. This one's eyes were more opened. It's arms moved about and one hit Suoh's 's eyes started to tear, but then so did the baby's. Suoh let out a small whine, and so did she.

His lip trembled as did hers. Finally Suoh calmed down, and the baby was placid as well.

----

"And that's why I'm tougher than Tokoiyo", Tomoko said.

"Explain?", Suoh demanded.

"Elementary my 12 year old sibling. Tokoiyo was the first to cry."

"I don't think that counted as crying", Tokoiyo muttered.

"You have your story, I have mine."


	35. Specialty

Hey everyone! With how long I've been gone, I'm surprised you didn't send out a search party!

Nice to know I left unnoticed.

This one is a little short, but it was just something that popped in my head when my little cousin visited for the week.

She's about 2 and I don't see her much, so I tried to spend as much time with her so she would remember me this time.

No such luck when there's 8 other people in the house.

* * *

**Suoh** was a protector. He followed his mother everywhere she went with his eyes. If she left the room with out him, he cried for her until she came back for him. Whenever they left out to shop, Suoh kept his eyes on the men around.

Even at the age of two, Suoh knew his parent's could hear him cry miles away, the perks of a ninja. So if Suoh spotted trouble for his mom, he would cry and Sasuke would immediately appear and handle the rest.

**Tomoko** was a musician, sort of. She banged everything she could reach her tiny hands on. Pots, cups, floors, and Suoh, all knew of this. She loved to experiment with sounds, first hitting them with her hands.

As she grew older, she tried new things. Tomoko started to hit pots with spoons, bang tables with bowls, and bonk her brother with her sippy cup. Tomoko loved to create new sounds from the things around her.

**Tokoiyo** was a starer. She never said anything as she gazed at you. In fact, her crawl was so soft, she could creep into a room and you wouldn't know she was there staring at you until she needed something.

She looked at you in almost a curious way, but Sakura knew better. She knew because she was similar. Tokoiyo understood that crying was a bad sound. She'd seen her parent's faces when Tomoko cried.

She'd seen Suoh's face when Tomoko hit him and made him cry. Tokoiyo didn't like that sound. So she hardly made it unless her diaper was really stinky, and even then Sakura could get to her before that.

**Haru** was a runner. He learned to run before he learned to walk. As soon as you set him on the floor, he sped off. Luckily he steered clear of anything breakable. Though the first few times was not as lucky he, he would bump into a door as someone behind it was opening it, not knowing there was a toddler on the other side.

It became so common for him to run, that if there wasn't a pitter-patter of Haru's feet, Sakura started looking for him. He tried to help his brother run, but Hoshi was not interested. Hotaru tried to but Haru was to fast for her. She could only walk, though it was more like a wobble.

**Hoshi **was a sleeper. As a newborn, there was nothing he loved more than to be held by someone and fall asleep. As soon as he was surrounded by a soft warmth he was asleep. When he awoke in the morning it wasn't for hunger or a new diaper.

It was usually because Haru accidentally hit him in his sleep and awakened Hoshi. He loved naptime, and even when he got older Hoshi loved to find a nice warm spot and sleep for a while. For him, there was no such thing as a sleepless night.

**Hotaru **was a hider. When she learned to walk, she learned to explore. Hotaru loved finding new places to get into. Sometimes she would be in a clothes hamper. Other times she was in a closet.

There was even a time when no one could find her and they almost sent out a search party. But Suoh went to get a drink and found her in the fridge. After that incident Hotaru had to wear bells on her ankles and wrists for a few weeks.

And then there was Sora. Sasuke and Sakura thought they had been through everything. They thought, 'what else is there?'. Both believed Sora was going to be something like the others. Maybe a protector, a starer, or a sleeper. But she was none of these. Her's was probably the most dangerous of them all.

**Sora **was a climber. This was worse than a runner and a hider. A runner, the only danger was in front of you, the potential to bump into something. A hider, well, you might find the wrong place to hide.

But a climber? The danger was in front, behind and _below_ you. Many times Sora found herself on the kitchen counter and Sakura had to get her before she slipped and fell. But there was one time when they cut it close.

Sora was 2 at the time making the triplets 6, the twins 20, and Suoh 21. Sakura was filling Sora's sippy cup with juice. Sora sat on the counter patiently. Sakura handed the cup to her and Sora started drinking.

"Tomoko, can you watch Sora for a moment, I need to talk to your Father", Sakura said.

"Sure Mom."

Tomoko was carrying a clothes hamper and set it next to the counter. Sora looked into it, but got bored and continued drinking. Then Sora got curious about the cup. Tomoko was waiting boredly for Tokoiyo to come so she could drop Sora to her, and didn't notice the toddler's actions.

Sora fiddled with her cup until she got her desired reaction. The top flung forwrd and red juice spilled everywhere, including her older sister.

"Sora!"

Sora just giggled at Tomoko's discomfort.

"Ugh, I'm going to get a towel, stay here", she said.

Sora was still giggling. As soon as Tomoko was gone, Sora stood up. She looked around to see what she could climb. Haru came by and saw Sora standing on the counter, but thought nothing of it and went to find his brother.

The small girl took a step and slipped, falling safely in the hamper. Sora moved until she got comfortable, and laid for a nap. Tomoko came back and saw that Sora was gone.

"Uh oh."

She left to look around every climbable surface. When she left the room, Haru entered followed by a grumpy Hoshi. Hoshi was just awakened from a good nap on a couch, which had been warmed by the nearby window.

"Let's go! Hotaru is hiding somewhere and I wanna find her", Haru said.

"Mmmmmmhmm", Hoshi grumbled sleepily.

But his eyes widened when he saw the kitchen. A corner was stained in red and Sora's sippy cup was set on it, the top on the floor.

"What happened?", Hoshi asked.

"I don't know", Haru said.

But then he decided to play on Hoshi's imagination.

"I saw Sora standing on the counter. Maybe she fell and died. And that red stuff is her blood."

"No it isn't, where's her body", Hoshi countered.

Haru hunched his shoulders. Sakura then walked in and gasped.

"Tomoko!!!"

A loud cry filled the air as Sakura yelled. She ran to the hamper and found Sora, upset to be awake from the nap. Sakura grabbed her and soon another head popped out from the hamper, a black haired head.

"Hotaru!", Haru exclaimed.

"This is one of my best hiding spots!", Hotaru yelled.

Sakura sighed. Her seven children sure are a handful.


	36. Twilight Zone

Ages:

Suoh-19, twins-18,

triplets-4, Sora-new born

* * *

Tomoko's voice:

_You're traveling in another dimension._

_A dimension where things that didn't happen, happened._

_Where the grass is red and monkeys rule the world._

_Wait a second! What is this?!_

Tomoko that's the old script!

_Why didn't anyone give me the new one then?!_

You were the one who went to Ichiraku's at the last minute! We couldn't get it to you.

_Suoh they had 5 yen bowl fulls! And they added miso to the 1 yen value menu!_

We're getting off track. Finish your monologue.

_What am I supposed to say?_

Improvise!

_Ugh. You have now entered the Twilight Zone._

* * *

_Morning, breakfast time as the Uchiha household. Sakura Uchiha is found cooking by the stove._

"Suoh, go get your siblings for breakfast", she said.

Suoh nodded and left to retrieve his brothers and sisters. He came upon the twins room. Tomoko was quietly reading a scroll and taking notes.

"Its time for breakfast", he said in a monotone.

Tomoko got up from her bed, taking the scroll with her. As she left the window opened. Tokoiyo slipped in, not noticing Suoh.

"Another night out Tokoiyo?"

She gasped and fell on her butt. She glared at her brother.

"Don't scare me like that!"

"So, who was it this time?"

"What I do is none of your business!"

Suoh sighed and went to the triplets room. They slept peacefully, Suoh first went to Haru. When he was awake Haru got up quietly and went to the kitchen. Hoshi was next, he awoke immediately and ran downstairs.

Hotaru was last, she was awakened, but fell back into her pillows. Suoh woke her againa and still Hotaru fell back in. Suoh woke her up one more time and hotaru walked there with her pillow.

Finally Suoh came to Sora's room. He picked her up from her crib and went back to the kitchen. Sakura was setting the food down on the long table where all her children sat. Suoh sat Sora in her high chair and sat in his place.

"Okay everyone, eat up. Some of us have a lot of work today", Sakura said.

Everyone starting eating. Suoh fed Sora her baby food. Hotaru yawned before biting into her toast. She then looked at the empty seat at the head of the table, then at her mother.

"Mommy, when is Daddy coming back?", she asked.

"Your Father is on a very long mission Hotaru. He won't be back for a while", Sakura answered.

"Which means never", Tokoiyo muttered.

Hotaru looked back down and ate. Sakura looked at Tokoiyo over her cup of coffee. Tokoiyo was eating her eggs.

"And how was your night Tokoiyo?", she asked.

"It was fine."

"Just fine?"

"Yes."

"Hm, I guess they can't all be perfect."

"What?", Tokoiyo questioned.

"The nights I mean, they can't all be perfect."

"Oh, right."

Sakura sighed. "I don't know why you refuse to be honest with me. I know what you're doing. I won't allow it."

"I'm not doing anything wrong."

"Not doing anything wrong?! You sneak out at night and do unspeakable things. This was not why I brought you into this world!"

"Mom you can't stop me I'm 18!"

"You still live in my house!"

"Why can't you understand?! I love doing it, and we love doing it together. It wouldn't be so bad if I didn't have to sneak out!"

"Who is he?"

"I'm not saying", Tokoiyo crossed her arms.

"Young lady, I will not accept that. Tell me!"

Tokoiyo groaned and walked out, Sakura followed. More yells were heard. Suoh sighed and shook his head. Tomoko sat up.

"I'm needed at Tsunade's office. We're decoding a cryptic scroll and creating a manuscript in braille for our blind ninja task force."

"Be back for dinner", Suoh reminded.

Suoh finished feeding Sora and took her from her high chair. The triplets looked up at him, finished with their breakfast.

"Go to your rooms. I come later to get you dressed."

The triplets filed out and Suoh went to Sora's room. He put her in her crib and she fell alseep. Suoh looked down at her in sadness.

_'She doesn't have much time left. If only Father returned. . .'_

Suoh came to the triplets room. He dressed them and got them ready for the day. Hotaru gave Suoh a sad look.

"Don't worry. Tokoiyo and Mom are fine."

"What about Sora?", she asked.

Hotaru knew that Sora was born very sick. Even as a small child she sympathized with her.

"She'll be fine."

Suoh turned and the triplets started to follow him out.

"Is she why Daddy left?"

He froze.

"No", he said without looking back. "Dad left for a mission. He'll be back."

Suoh walked them to the Uzumaki residence. He knocked on the door and Hinata answered. She held her new born daughter, Yukiko. From the doorway he could see Yamato sitting on a couch.

Suoh's eyes narrowed. He looked down at the triplets.

"You guys be good. I'll be back to pick you up for dinner."

The three nodded before walking in. Hinata gave Suoh a sad look before closing the door. Yamato's head snapped up.

"I lost track of time! I've gotta go!"

"Go where?", Hinata asked.

"Bye Mom!"

Yamato ran out the door. Hinata stared at the door and sighed.

* * *

Tokoiyo was able to escape her mother. She sat on the branch of a tree in the forest, like she was waiting. Soon a spiky blue-haired boy joined her.

"You're late", she said angrily.

"I know. It wasn't until your brother came that I realized."

"Whatever. You ready?"

"Always ready."

"Don't be cocky."

"Hey, I'm the one that showed you everything", Yamato said.

Before Tokoiyo could protest he pressed his lips to hers.

_To be continued. . ._

_in the next chapter._


	37. Twlight Zone Part 2

Previously. . .

_"Don't be cocky."_

_"Hey, I'm the one that showed you everything", Yamato said._

_Before Tokoiyo could protest he pressed his lips to hers._

_

* * *

_Tokoiyo pulled back and smiled at him.

"Well then let's go!"

She grabbed his hand and they ran deeper into the forest.

_Meanwhile at Tsunade's office. . ._

Tomoko sat on the floor with scrolls and papers all around her. Tsunade watched her with fascination.

"You know it's amazing how different you and your sister are", she said.

Tomoko looked up at her.

"We're not that different. We both like the same foods, the same color too."

"You know that's not what I mean."

"Then what do you mean?"

"I mean that she's the daughter of Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno, and she's out screwin' around!"

"That's not what she's doing", Tomoko said.

"How do you know? Does she tell you?"

"No. But she's my twin sister. I think I know her better than her."

"I'm older than I look Tomoko. I can read people. And your sister is an open book."

"Really? Because she's **my** twin."

Tomoko stood up and gathered everything.

"I need to go to the library to finish these. Good day", Tomoko bowed to Tsunade before leaving.

Tsunade's eyes narrowed at the door.

"Such a dysfunctional family. Too bad about their Father too. I wish it didn't have to come to that."

Tsunade opened a bottle of milk as Shizune ran in.

"Tsunade! We got news from the squad in that tiny village on our border!"

"What squad? Why would we have a squad there?"

"Don't you remember? 6 months ago we sent one of our jounin squads to go undercover."

"Why?"

"We wanted to find out if they were really part of that drug trade."

"Oh! Well what about it made you run in here?"

"Well. . ."

* * *

Tokoiyo sits on the soft forest ground, and lays her head against the trunk of a tree. Yamato laid on the grass in front of her. He panted hard.

"That. . .was. . .amazing!"

"I know. We really are good together", Tokoiyo said.

"With a little more practice, we'll be the best!"

"Well then", Tokoiyo stood up. "Let's get to it!"

Yamato looked at her and laughed. She looked at him strangely.

"Your hair looks wierd!"

Tokoiyo's hair was disheveled and she was still sweaty from their previous activities.

"That's real mature!", she yelled.

* * *

Suoh sighed. He had yet to hear any news. He sat outside the doctor's office. He mentally reviewed his notes on everyone.

_'Sora is at home with Mom. Tomoko is with Tsunade, triplets with the Uzumakis. Tokoiyo is. . . I don't know where she is.'_

His head snapped up as the door he sat next to opened. A man with a clipboard stepped out.

"I have some good news", he said.

"What is it?", Suoh asked.

"There is hope for your sister. She's showing signs of fighting the virus." He flipped through his papers. "I think it's just emotionally based. As long as she doesn't experience anything bad, she'll be fine."

Suoh thanked the doctor before leaving. He hoped some more good news would be heard today. Suoh left with a slight smile.

* * *

"I-I want a sandwich!"

"I want a cookie!"

"Okay, okay calm down", Hinata said.

Hotaru and Hoshi stood by the kitchen counter looking up at Hinata.

"Cookie, cookie, cookie", Hotaru said again and again.

Haru was standing off by himself. Hinata fed them and set them down for a nap. Hoshi kept pulling on Hotaru's hair, but Hinata evetually calmed him. Hinata really hoped some good news would come soon.

Really soon.

* * *

Suoh was walking back to pick up the triplets. As he walked on he heard something rustling in the bushes. Suoh tensed up, ready for anything. He was a little surprised when a squirell popped out.

He sighed. He really was to tense. Suoh got the triplets and walked back home. Tomoko was there reading a book.

"Is Tokoiyo home?", he asked.

"No", she answered.

He could hear Sakura in the kitchen making dinner. He left to go to Sora's room. As he opened the door he heard baby gurgles. Apparently she just woke up from a nap and was waiting for someone to get her.

Suoh came over the crib and she giggled as she noticed him. Sora raised her arms a bit and waited for him. Suoh picked her up and started walking towards the kitchen.

"You're looking healthier, maybe the doctor is right."

As he walked into the kitchen, Tokoiyo came through the front door.

"There's something called a curfew young lady", Sakura said from the kitchen.

"Mom it's only seven!", Tokoiyo complained.

"I still didn't know where you were."

"Sorry I can't be another Tomoko. You know twins aren't exactly alike Mom."

"I never asked you to be your sister."

Tokoiyo walked into the kitchen. Sakura was just finishing younger twin's eyes narrowed.

"On another note, have you heard any news?", Tokoiyo asked pretending to be bored.

"No I haven't."

Tokoiyo's face scrunched up in anger.

"I can't believe you would just take this!"

"I'm not just **_taking_** it! We had no choice!"

"And you wonder why I sneak out at night."

"No, I wonder how a man can give you happiness when it's a man that you're angry at."

"I'm not mad at him! . . .I'm mad at you", Tokoiyo whispered.

"Me?", Sakura asked incredulously.

"You could've stopped him."

"Tokoiyo, you're making the triplets worry with that kind of talk. He's only going to be gone for a little while longer. It's his job-"

"It's his job to abandon his family every month for half a year?"

"I don't know why you don't understand. He explained it clearly."

Before Tokoiyo could speak they heard the door open and Tomoko gasped. Then they heard the pitter-patter of little triplet feet as they scurried and yelled one distinctive word. . .

"Daddy!"


	38. Twilight Zone Part 3

Okay so I just updated This Night's Serenade and apparently soe people think I'm dead. Well as proof that I live I shall give you a NEW CHAPTER!

To tell ya the truth I sorta lost my muse along the way. But I'm back!

- - -

_Prevously on The Parental Chronicles. . ._

_"It's his job to abandon his family every month for half a year?"_

_"I don't know why you don't understand. He explained it clearly."_

_Before Tokoiyo could speak they heard the door open and Tomoko gasped. Then they heard the pitter-patter of little triplet feet as they scurried and yelled one distinctive word. . ._

_"Daddy!"_

- - -

Everyone gathered to the front door and stared in awe. There was their father, Sasuke Uchiha.

"Daddy!", the triplets yelled all trying to get into his arms.

He got on his knees and wrapped his arms around them. You three have gotten a little bigger."

He stood up and everyone looked at him closer. His face was covered in scratches and his clothes were tattered, and his Konoha headband was missing. Sakura rushed to embrace him.

"It's so good to see you. We thought you were dead!"

"Dead?", he questioned.

"Yes, one of your teammates reported to Tsunade and. . ."

_"Dad should be coming back for a progress report right?", Suoh asked._

_"Yeah, it should be any day now", Tomoko answered._

_As if one cue, someone knocked on he door. Sakura answered it and gasped. Suoh and Tomoko came up behind her. At the door was a jounin from Sasuke's squad. On his face was a solemn expression._

_In his hands was the Konoha flag, folded. On top of it was a familiar headband. Tears came to Sakura's eyes._

_"I'm sorry Sakura but, he. . .well", the bearer of bad news tried to explain. _

_"Mom who as at the door", Tokoiyo asked coming into the room, holding a post-nap Sora._

_The triplets followed close behind her. Sakura stood there silently. She took the flag and headband and closed the door. She turned to her children._

_"Mommy?", Hotaru called._

_Tokoiyo realized what was in her hands and her eyes narrowed. "No. No it can't be."_

_Suoh and Tomoko stood there without a word. Sakura looked at them, the tears hadn't shed yet. She put on a weak smile._

_"I guess he's not coming back." She set the cloth on a table and went to her room. _

_"What about Daddy?", Hoshi asked._

_He didn't get an answer._

"Everyone though I was dead?", Sasuke asked.

Sakura nodded. Suoh stepped forward.

"Dad what happened? Why did-"

"I guess my team thought I was caught while I was undercover. The truth was, I almost was. But I managed to regain some trust. I'm sorry for worrying all of you."

Tokoiyo ran to her room. Sakura frowned and turned to Sasuke.

"I think you need to have a talk with her."

"Alright." Sasuke walked to the twin's room. "I wonder what's changed since I've bee gone", he mused out loud.

- - -

Okay, so I wanted to conclude the Twilight Zone arc in this chapter, but it seems you all need a little proof of existence.

Expect the finale sometime this week. . .I hope.


	39. Twilight Zone Finale

After hugging each of the triplets once each more, Sasuke looked over to Sakura.

"What's going on with Tokoiyo?"

"I don't know exactly what's going on with her. She won't tell me anything, and she keeps going out at night. I know she's spending time with Yamato, but neither Naruto nor Hinata know what's going on as well."

"Then I'll have a talk with her", Sasuke said.

Sasuke went into Tokoiyo's room and found her lying face down on her bed. He sat down beside her and started stroking her hair.

"You know, from behind, you remind me of you're mom."

"Don't try to be all friendly with me now. You left us", Tokoiyo mumbled into her pillow.

"I know, and I'm sorry. If they didn't need me, then I wouldn't have gone."

"But you did."

"Tokoiyo, I just want to know. What exactly have you been doing with Yamato?"

"Mom told you didn't she? She doesn't even know anything. She won't even listen to me when I try to explain things!"

"Explain what?"

Tokoiyo ran to her window and jumped out, Sasuke close behind her. She ran deep into the forest. Sasuke followed, allowing her to lead him. Soon, he felt a chakra presence different from his and his daughter's.

She stopped running and Sasuke saw who she was meeting with.

"You're late, I was starting to get worried", Yamato said.

"I brought someone with me", Tokoiyo answered, gesturing towards her father.

Yamato noticed him and bowed respectfully and nervously. "N-nice to see you Mr. Uchiha! It's actually a surprise. I heard from my dad that you. . . well you. . ."

"He's alive as you can see", Tokoiyo said. "Let's go."

"Uh, sure", Yamato agreed.

They ran off into a deeper, denser part of the woods, Sasuke still following.

_'Where does she think she's going? I know she's leading me somewhere, but where?'_

Once again, Tokoiyo stopped and she and Yamato stood in front of a tree. But Sasuke could feel something peculiar about this tree. Tokoiyo knocked on the trunk. A small branch opened and a pair of eyes were revealed.

"The sign of a great warrior, is one who covered in the blood of their enemies", they said.

"But the sign of an ultimate warrior is one who is not sullied by a single drop", Tokoiyo finished.

The branch was replaced, and the entire tree flipped up, revealing a whole underneath. Yamato grabbed Tokoiyo's hand and jumped through. Sasuke narrowed his eyes before jumping right in.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Mom, stop pacing, you're making me dizzy", Suoh said.

"I can't help it. Tokoiyo is gone, and so is your father. Where could they be?"

The younger kids were put to bed, but Sakura, Suoh, and Tomoko were still awake. Sakura looked over to Tomoko.

"Tomoko, I know you know what your sister is doing. Why can't you tell me?"

"Because it's not my secret to tell. Tokoiyo will say it when she's ready."

Suddenly the door opened and Sasuke and Tokoiyo entered through it. Smiles were on both of their rushed to greet them.

"Where were you? Were you out with Yamato again?", Sakura accused.

Sasuke grasped his wife by the shoulders. "Sakura, please listen to your daughter. She's not disappointing you, I promise."

Sakura calmed down and looked to her daughter, awaiting her response.

"It's an underground fighting ring", Tokoiyo said simply.

"Literally, underground", Sasuke added.

"Fighting? Underground?", Sakura questioned. "What about Yamato?"

"He and I are part of the tag team division", Tokoiyo answered.

"And they make a pretty good team, if I do say so myself", Sasuke said.

Sakura stood silently for a moment, taking it all in. Suoh got up and gave his little sister a bear hug. "My little sis is growin' up. I bet that's the same fighting ring that I took An to."

"You've been there?", Tokoiyo gasped.

"Of course. In fact, I only took An once, but she kept wanting to go back."

"Well, I guess that mystery is solved. I'm going to bed", Tomoko said.

"Me too. I'm exhausted", Tokoiyo followed.

Everyone went to their respective rooms and for the first time in what felt like forever, Sakura was able to hold her husband in their bed.

"Looks like I can't leave without everything falling apart", he teased.

"Hey, Suoh and the triplets were fine. And so was Tomoko", Sakura defended.

"5 out of 7. Not bad."

"But not as good as 100 percent. And I can only do that with you", Sakura gave him a kiss.

"It's nice to know that I'm needed", Sasuke sighed.

-o-o-o-o-o-

**And thus, ends the Twilight Zone Saga. **

**-sighs- It's nice to be back!**

**If you guys want to see a certain moment in the Uchiha's lives, just ask!**


End file.
